Tempus
by Susurros del Viento
Summary: AU. Antes de la batalla final Hermione investiga un hechizo que Dumbledore dejó para ella, sin embargo, y a pesar de estar junto a Ron y Harry, deberá afrontarlo sola. En 1977.
1. Prefacio

_Tempus_

_Prefacio_

Se apartó un mechón de la frente sudorosa mientras resoplaba de agotamiento. Volvió a empezar de nuevo mientras recitaba aquella lengua tan antiquísima que parecía ser la única esperanza que le quedaba al mundo mágico. La guerra no prosperaba como los pocos miembros de la Orden que quedaban en pie pensaban en un principio y aquello se había vuelto en una guerra de desgaste, donde los tiempos parecían ser la estrategia llevada por ambos bandos, con la clara diferencia de que al bando de la luz parecía que se le escurrían las horas a pasos agigantados.

_Tiempo_. Hermione rumió el término entre dientes mientras volvía la vista al pergamino desgastado con múltiples anotaciones del profesor Dumbledore. Nunca había puesto en duda la salud mental del viejo director, pero a estas alturas todo se había vuelto demasiado inverosímil. Volvió a intentarlo con ahínco de nuevo apretando la mandíbula por el esfuerzo que estaba suponiendo para su ya, a esas alturas, desgastada magia.

Al otro lado de la tienda de campaña se encantaban Ron y Harry con aire preocupado y disgustado, si alguien—se decían— podía hacerlo era Hermione y ellos, por mucho que ayudasen, no iban a lograr descifrar aquel hechizo, no en vano lo había encontrado la castaña en el libro que el profesor le había legado a su muerte.

Ron comenzó a mover la pierna izquierda con nerviosismo, aquella situación le ponía los pelos de escarpia, había algo oscuro en esa lengua que no le gustaba nada, en su momento se lo había comunicado a Harry y este había estado de acuerdo con él y resignándose, ambos, se habían agarrado a el hallazgo de Hermione como a un clavo ardiendo por la falta de avances.

Ron observó como pequeñas gotas de sudor plagaban la frente de Hermione y bajo su vista hasta sus labios resecos—_debía estar sedienta_, pensó— con pesadez se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta la mesa, que previamente habían apartado a uno de los laterales, para coger un botellín de agua, después se dirigió hacia Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

—Bebe un poco anda Herms —le dijo mientras le tendía la bebida. Esta se volvió a mirarle y con el agradecimiento plasmado en sus ojos comenzó a beber con avidez—Deberías descansar un poco...—prosiguió, pero un mirada a Hermione bastó para entender que no pararía hasta conseguir resultados. Se encogió de hombros y agarró la botella vacía que le tendía, con paso lento volvió a las sillas con Harry, este último mantenía la cabeza entre las piernas mientras revolvía su cabello de manera insistente. Estaba nervioso.

Siguieron así durante más de media hora, Harry y Ron perdidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras Hermione insistía e insistía con tenacidad, hasta que una pequeña luz y tenue luz blanca rodeo a la muchacha que con un jadeo ahogado bajó su varita y examinó a su alrededor. Ron se había levantado como un resorte y apuntaba con su varita hacia todos los lados, como si una horda de inferis pudiesen aparecer de un momento a otro por la tienda, Harry en cambio se cruzó de brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver que nada sucedía.

—Estoy...estoy cerca...si...tal vez sea la entonación o el movimiento de varita—caviló Hermione en voz baja, a su vez se dirigió a la mesa y agarró el libro de Dumbledore y lo abría por una cuento al azar— La respuesta tiene que estar por aquí, seguro—empezó a pasar paginas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Harry se levantó de su sitio y fue directo hacia su amiga, cogió el libro y lo cerró con cuidado mientras esta abría ya la boca para discutir la acción de Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Mañana sigues Hermione, no has comido en todo el día, y te has sentado ¿qué, media hora? Y si llega—negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba para darle más fuerza a sus palabras —Ahora vamos a comer un poco de pescado insípido, nos vamos a tapar con las mantas y vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día y podrás estudiar todo lo que quieras.—Harry miró sus orbes castaños con seriedad, estaba claro que no admitiría ninguna replica.

Hermione resopló y se apartó varios mechones rebeldes que habían escapado de su recogido apretad, levantó la varita y los muebles se colocaron de nuevo en orden, se sentó en el sofá gris con pesadumbre.

Ron fue hacia la zona de los alimentos y sacó el pescado que había conseguido aquella mañana fría de invierno y comenzó a cocinarlo, por lo menos ahora sabía lo básico de cocina, pero eso no hacia que fuese más apetitosa, tal vez comestible, pero apetitosa no.

Mientras tanto Harry se sentó al flanco derecho de la castaña,, que con hombros hundidos miraba con tristeza su varita y le dedicó una sonrisa débil mientras acariciaba su brazo de manera reconfortante, no hizo falta decir nada, estaba todo dicho.

Ron hizo su entrada con el pescado y se sentó al otro lado de Hermione, Harry arrugó la nariz al oler la comida pero no dijo nada e hizo, con un movimiento de varita, que varios platos y cubiertos se colocasen en la mesa que estaba frente a ellos y sirvió unas raciones equitativas entre los tres. Comieron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que Hermione dejó su plato vacío en la mesa.

—Chicos, creo que estamos muy cerca de averiguar lo que el profesor nos dejó a los tres, y creo que es la clave que nos hará tener la ventaja con quien-vosotros-sabéis—hizo una pausa y les miró detenidamente—Sin embargo, me temo, que deberé separarme cuando lo haya resuelto.

Ron se atragantó con una espina y Hermione comenzó a darle suaves golpes volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo, Harry se recolocó las gafas mientras arrugaba el entrecejo claramente confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?—preguntó Ron ya recuperado de su ataque de tos.

Hermione se levantón del sofá para poder mirarlos a ambos e intentar explicarse mejor.

—Cuando empecé con el hechizo esta mañana, no sentía absolutamente nada, ni un cosquilleo ni un hormigueo ni nada—comenzó gesticulando con las manos—En cambio, cuando la luz aquella me envolvió hace un rato, no se extendió por toda la habitación, sentí que algo se encogía _aquí_—se señaló el corazón—Al principio pensé que el hechizo os incluiría—Hermione comenzó a moverse como un gato enjaulado frente a ellos—pero solo me envolvió a _mi_, el hechizo me estaba llamando y no a vosotros, sentí que me reconocía—se detuvo y los miró fijamente—¿Lo entendéis?

— El hechizo no es antiquísimo, sino que lo diseñó Dumbledore para ti.—dedujo el joven Potter.

—¡Exacto Harry!—las pupilas de Hermione se iluminaron ante el reconocimiento de su amigo—Creo que él sabía que la guerra se prolongaría y me está encomendando una sub-misión que aún no sé cual es, pero creo que las respuestas se encuentran en el libro, y cuando lo averigüe tendré que irme. No me mires así Ron.

—¡No podemos dejarte por ahí sola! ¡Cómo quieres que te mire!—exclamó el aludido dejando su plato en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos—De ninguna manera.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione pasaron a lanzar dagas ardiendo a Ron y comenzó a levantar el dedo acusativo lista para una discusión. Antes de comenzase una discusión más Harry intervino.

—Mirad, no vamos a ponernos a discutir ahora mismo sobre esto, cuando lo tengas, Hermione, lo hablaremos y veremos que hacer, tanto si quieres contárnoslo como si no, te apoyaremos, pero tendremos que hablarlo, no tienes que dar por supuesto que nos quedemos aquí con los brazos cruzados, algo pensaremos, ¿si?—Ron asintió con vehemencia.—Por lo pronto vamos a dormir.

Los tres amigos se levantaron, agarraron las mantas, y juntando las camas de una de las estancias de la tienda se dispusieron a dormir.

_Mañana será otro día_, pensó Hermione antes de quedarse dormida. Lo que Hermione no sabía era que aquel mañana y aquel hechizo del profesor la trasladarían décadas atrás, a 1977.


	2. Chapter 1

_Tempus_

_Capítulo 2_

Hermione comenzó a notar pequeñas gotas de agua por el rosto salpicando aquí y allá con parsimonia. Se removió intranquila y buscó la manta para tapar su rostro. Con su mano derecha comenzó a palpar con cuidado a su alrededor—_seguro que Ron me ha quitado la manta—_pensó.

No halló ninguna manta, y tampoco encontró ningún bulto a su lado que correspondiese con Ron, y fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos de par en par y dándose cuenta de que estaba fuera de la estancia, en medio del bosque, sin rastro de Ron o Harry.

Su cerebro hizo "click" y Hermione se puso en guardia, y palpó sus bolsillos en busca de la varita. La guerra había hecho mella en todos ellos y por eso habían adquirido distintos hábitos para intentar que _nada_ les pillase por sorpresa, como, por ejemplo, dormir con los zapatos puestos o mantener siempre consigo las varitas. La gente, muchas veces, era impredecible y la magia, por tanto, también.

Con la varita ya en mano Hermione comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, estaba claro que era el mismo sitio, los mismos árboles, las mismas zonas, todo era absolutamente igual. El corazón de la joven comenzó a dar saltos en su pecho y sus manos comenzaron a temblar violentamente. Estaba sola. Ni siquiera había rastro de las barreras mágicas que habían levantado contra mortífagos, carroñeros o muggles, todo parecía haberse borrado de un plumazo. Decidió por tanto que era momento de investigar lo que había sucedido, con un movimiento de muñeca seguido de un hechizo desilusionador y un golpe en su cabeza Hermione desapareció del bosque que había sido su hogar cerca de dos años.

* * *

Hermione releyó el ejemplar del Daily Mirror que había encontrado abandonado en el arcén de un pequeño pueblo cercano al bosque, la cabecera del periódico rezaba:

_DAILY MIRROR: 7 de julio de 1977._

Con el corazón en un puño guardó la portada del periódico en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones y el resto lo dejó en una papelera unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba. Lo siguiente que hizo fue comprobar el estado del hechizo desilusionador y caminó por la acera del pueblo con los hombros caídos.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sus conocimientos de viajes en el tiempo y la época en la que se encontraba. Comenzó entonces a trazar un plan para salir de todo este embrollo, lo primero que realizaría—se dijo Hermione–– era volver al bosque e instalarse en un pequeño refugio donde pasaría unos días antes de entrar verdaderamente en acción. Con la primera persona que debía contactar, y la última, era con el profesor. Intentaría dar la mínima información sobre ella y su origen, modificaría incluso su aspecto para evitar así cualquier asociación con su yo del futuro. Hermione siguió cavilando mientras paseaba por el pequeño pueblo, una piedra cruzó con su camino y esta le dio una patada frustrada.

_¿Pero cómo iba a hablar con Dumbledore sin romper por lo menos 40 reglas —o más— sobre viajes en el tiempo? La profesora Minerva fue muy explicita sobre el uso del giratiempos... ¡Piensa Hermione! –– se decía la joven._

Con un gruñido de frustración volvió a desaparecerse cerca del claro del bosque donde apareció y comenzó a hacer el refugio.

Durante los siguientes días Hermione trabajó duramente en los hechizos de protección y las barreras para visitantes no deseados, asimismo, realizó un estupendo trabajo para construir una pequeña casa de madera y piedras para poder dormir sin preocuparse en exceso. También realizó algún viaje al pueblo para hacerse con algunas cosas que la magia no podía proporcionarle, como alguna manta, ropa, algún utensilio de cocina y algo de comida. Hermione se sentía tan mal por tener que robar a gente, que se llevaba el remordimiento al refugio durante la noche y pedía perdón en voz baja varias veces mientras intentaba justificar sus acciones_—Si al menos tuviese conmigo mi bolsito de cuentas...—se lamentaba_—.

Fue una mañana cuando ocurrió lo que tarde o temprano la joven estaba evitando. Un mago se apareció en la zona con un chasquido inconfundible. Hermione agarró la varita de su bolsillo y miró por el ventanuco del pequeño refugio. No vio a nadie.

Con firmeza salió, intentando no hacer ruido, para ver quién se había aparecido cerca y enfrentarse si fuese necesario por haber descubierto su secreto. Su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse al director viniendo con paso firme y seguro hacia donde ella se encontraba. La figura del profesor se fue acercando más y más al refugio y con la anticipación de un mago experimentado, redujo a cenizas las barreas que Hermione tan cuidadosamente había levantado. Ella y el refugio quedaron a la vista de un Dumbledore que lucía un puñado de años más joven.

La mirada azulada del hombre se clavó en los ojos castaños de la joven viajera, Hermione, que en un momento de lucidez y a sabiendas de la gran pericia del profesor para introducirse en mentes ajenas, levantó sus murallas mentales. Apretó las mandíbulas cuando sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su mente y con velocidad Hermione desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. La joven no lo vio, pero el director levantó una ceja con asombro al notar la resistencia de aquella extraña que no había visto nunca.

Albus se fue acercando con pequeños pasos hacia ella y bajando lentamente su varita, la escondió en algún bolsillo de su túnica gris perla.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Hermione Granger, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó Dumbledore.

Hermione, como movida por resorte, dirigió su cabeza hacia el profesor, abrió la boca varias veces, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, más no halló voz para la respuesta o pregunta, que su mente estaba chillando.

El profesor detuvo su marcha al estar a la altura de Hermione y con un gesto de la mano le indicó a la castaña que abriese la puerta para hablar. Hermione, con movimientos torpes causados por la mezcla de asombro y nerviosismo se adelantó a abrir la tosca puerta de la cabaña. Una vez dentro del pequeño habitáculo, Hermione cedió uno de los taburetes de madera al profesor y en el otro se sentó ella.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerle, señor...—murmuró Hermione aparentado no conocerle

—Dumbledore, aunque intuyo, señorita Granger, que usted sabe muy bien quién soy.

Hermione se mordió los labios, pero no negó la observación del profesor que la miraba inquisitivamente, como tratando de medir su nivel de peligrosidad. Dumbledore se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

—Estoy aquí, porque desde el Ministerio se ha reportado el uso de magia de usted, una maga que según la pluma de Hogwarts nació el 7 de julio de 1977, hace apenas cuatro días. Y es curioso ¿no cree usted? —hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de Hermione, que perdía color a cada palabra que oía— Es curioso que un bebé recién nacido realice a la perfección un hechizo desilusionador u otros como el Confundus en medio de un bosque. Está claro que usted no es un bebé recién nacido y añado, realmente sorprendido, que es una maga bastante avanzada para su edad.

Hermione siguió perdida en su mutismo a pesar de que el silencio de Dumbledore indicaba que estaba esperando una respuesta decente que explicase todo aquello.

—Mire, señorita Granger, está claro que usted no es una maga de acciones cuestionables, hubiese tenido la oportunidad perfecta para huir justo antes de que yo desarmase sus defensas que os ocultaban a usted y a esta pequeña cabaña, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Lo que me lleva a deducir que usted me conoce lo suficiente como para confiar en mi, y dejarse ver—el profesor comenzó a acariciarse la barba en un gesto pensativo— Sin embargo, yo a usted no la he visto hasta el día de hoy.— el profesor clavó su ojos en Hermione que para ese momento todo rastro de color había desaparecido de su cara.

Con un hilo de voz Hermione comenzó a hablar.

—Señor Dumbledore, está usted en lo cierto. No me conoce de nada, lo hará. Oh ya lo creo que lo hará. No, ... no sé hasta que punto puedo explicarle lo que ocurre sin que genere una paradoja temporal o un cambio que no sea reversible—Hermione hizo una pausa y se rascó la cabeza cavilando—Aunque creo que ahora mismo ya he roto casi todas las reglas sobre saltos en el tiempo, si me permite la apreciación—añadió. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces como queriendo sacarse ese pensamiento de la mente.

Hermione suspiro y cogió aire y fuerza para enfrentarse, una vez más, a la firme mirada del profesor.

—Está en su derecho de no creer absolutamente nada de lo que digo, no puedo explicarle por qué, pero estoy aquí y vengo de 1999*, usted me dio esto—Hermione comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el papel donde estaba anotado el hechizo— Usted diseñó esto para mi y creo que es el causante de que yo esté aquí ahora mismo—le entregó el papel al profesor mientras seguía explicando—Creo que sabía que podía necesitarlo en algún momento y por eso lo hizo, me costó muchísimo realizarlo, y ni siquiera sé qué es, si en lo que desemboca, pero todo lo demás es desconocido para mi. Tal vez usted sí lo sepa.

Albus desdobló el papel y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver su caligrafía rellenando el folio, con lentitud sacó la varita de su túnica y murmuró un encantamiento antes de hacerse un corte en la mano y rociar unas gotas por el su caligrafía. Un pequeño brillo —_similar al que me envolvió, se dijo Hermione_— rodeó la carta y un nuevo contenido se mostró ante Albus, que tras leerlo rápidamente lo quemó con un movimiento de varita.

Hermione, sorprendida, cuestionó con la mirada al profesor y comenzó a poner en tela de juicio la acción de Dumbledore, pero no dijo nada. Apoyándose en sus rodillas cansadas, el hombre se levantó del pequeño taburete y se dio la vuelta para mirar por el pequeño ventanuco de la cabaña.

—Señorita Granger, creo en su testimonio, no hace falta que digas nada más, ese papel ha sido suficiente como para esclarecer la situación.— se giró para enfrentarla desde su altura—Acostumbro a tener viejas amistades, y para la situación que acontece conozco a la persona indicada. ¿Conoce usted al viejo Alphard Black?.

Hermione necesitó un momento para ubicarlo en el tapiz genealógico de los Black. Era tío de Sirius, hermano Walburga Black y repudiado por haber legado en su testamento a Sirius, tras su muerte, una generosa cantidad de dinero. Harry le había dicho en alguna ocasión que Sirius decía que era su tío favorito, que era mucho más normal y cuerdo de lo que aparentaba delante de la sociedad mágica, debía de ser el único que le apoyaba dentro de su familia por aquellos años, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta.

—Sí que lo conozco profesor—contestó la joven acompañado de un asentimiento de cabeza mientras se levantaba del taburete.

Albus se giró hacia la joven y extendió su brazo hacia ella, Hermione sabía lo que ese gesto significaba, aparición conjunta. La joven agarró su brazo con firmeza y esperó el ya conocido tirón.

—Es hora de que conozcas al viejo Black, señorita Granger.

* * *

Se aparecieron en un pequeño barrio del Londres muggle, era una calle con abundantes zonas verdes y aceras estrechas, las casas, estaban apiladas unas al lado de otras transmitiendo un sentimiento de estrechez, a Hermione le recordó, en cierta manera, al cuartel de la Orden.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a estudiar más el terreno, Dumbledore comenzó a andar a paso ligero hacia el número 7, la joven se apresuró a seguirle. Subieron un par de escalones que llevaban hacia la entrada y el profesor llamó a la puerta. Hermione levantó una ceja, ¿a caso ese hombre no tenía puestas barraras que ocultasen su casa?

La puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido y por el hueco se asomó un hombre de rostro serio, con una barba tupida, grisácea. Hermione vio como su rostro se mantuvo impenetrable cuando su mirada, azulada se posó en la figura de la joven. Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

—Alphard, viejo amigo...—empezó Dumbledore.

El hombre se dio la vuelta de inmediato y abrió la puerta un poco más para que ambos visitantes pasasen al interior de la casa. Farfulló algunas insolencias y se adentró al interior de la casa.

Dumbledore y Hermione avanzaron por tanto por el angosto pasillo hasta llegar a un pequeño salón de moqueta marrón y paredes blancas. Con un gesto hosco, indicó que se sentaran en el sofá tapizado en verde oscuro, Hermione vislumbró algunas manchas en los cojines que hacían jugo con el sofá y evitó sentarse cerca de ellas. El hombre, que rondaría de cerca los 60 se sentó frente a ellos en una butaca de aspecto lujoso.

Hermione se percató entonces, que ambos hombres se miraban a los ojos con fijeza —_están teniendo una conversación, pensó—. _El silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos en los que la joven, a hurtadillas, miró a su alrededor buscando algún instrumento que le llamase la atención. Por el momento, la colección de pociones que adornaba una enorme vitrina era lo que más le había sorprendido.

—Dumbledore, viejo chiflado, no tiene usted buena idea—rompió el silencio el dueño de la casa. Hermione se sobresaltó al escucharle a hablar y dirigió su atención hacia el hombre Black. Los ojos azules de Alphard la escrutaron de arriba abajo.

Se volvió hacia el profesor y con voz molesta habló.

—Mi hermana va a comerse a esta señorita en cuanto pise el umbral de la casa de los Black, por mucho que ponga mi empeño en ella. ¡Mírala!— Alphard la señaló con la mano sin dirigirle ni un vistazo.—Ni siquiera sabe sentarse como es debido, Walburga va oler su sangre a kilómetros.—ante tal señalización Hermione se puso tiesa como una escoba en el sofá.

—Aphard, por favor, no me gusta hacer uso de mis privilegios, pero le recuerdo que hace unos años usted acudió a mi...—empezó Dumbledore, Hermione prestó atención entonces hacia la conversación inclinando su cuerpo hacia los hombres.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero nada Juramentos Inquebrantables, tendrá que fiarse de la palabra de un Black o no lo haré—el hombre desistió y miró a Hermione con desgana—El trabajo que usted y yo tenemos, señorita "Granger", por delante lo sabe bien Merlín. Ven aquí—ordenó Aphard.

Hermione miró a Dumbledore buscando su aprobación y cuando vio la media sonrisa del profesor se giró hacia Alphard y se puso a su lado en el sillón. Ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven, Alphard se llevó la mano a la boca y con los dientes se abrió una herida entre el dedo índice y corazón, un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer copiosamente ahí donde estaba el mordisco. Alphard vio el horror pasar por los ojos de Hermione como un fogonazo y sonrió de manera macabra.

—Ahora usted—le ordenó a Hermione.

Hermione se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y con un gesto de dolor y asco se mordió en el mismo lugar que el hombre, el sabor metálico de la sangre y el salitre inundaron su boca. Alphard se levantó del sillón ante la atenta mirada tanto de Dumbledore como de Hermione, agarró la mano herida de la joven y la juntó con la suya. Hermione sintió como la sangre del hombre se mezclaba de manera viscosa con la suya. El hombre separó sus manos y de nuevo, ante el asombro de Hermione, se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a chupar la sangre que recubría la palma de su mano. La comisura de su boca estaba manchada con sangre y con el dedo meñique recogió la pequeña gota, para después degustarla.

—Bebe—ordenó el hombre mirando a Hermione con intensidad

Hermione, se acercó la mano a la boca, cerró los ojos y reprimió una arcada antes de comenzar a comerse la sangre. El sabor metálico y el salitre volvieron a la boza de Hermione que se apresuró a acabar con aquella grotesca situación. Cuando terminó dejó caer su mano, curiosamente, la herida del mordisco había desaparecido. Miró inquisitivamente entonces a Dumbledore y Alphard esperando una explicación. Este último se había vuelto a sentar en el sillón y había conjurado una copa con vino blanco que bebía de manera calmada y elegante.

—A partir de ahora la sangre Black corre por tus venas, joven, eres hija adoptiva de Alphard, aunque nadie sabrá eso, porque al hacer un encantamiento de parentesco aparecerás como hija legitima de Alphard.

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de nada una pequeña aclaración La batalla de Hogwarts se realizó a principios de mayo de 1997, en esta historia, antes de que viajase Hermione en el tiempo, Hermione Ron y Harry se encuentran en un impase al no encontrar más Horrocrux. Han conseguido destruir hasta el guardapelo con la espada, pero al no haber sido secuestrados por los carroñeros no han sospechado que en la cámara de Bellatrix se encuentra el siguiente, la copa.

**MartinaLecuona:** a pesar de que me hice este perfil hace ya un tiempo, no ha sido hasta ahora que he comenzado a usarlo, ¡así que discúlpame porque no sé como contestarte a tú comentario de otra manera que no sea esta! [espero que no te moleste!:)] En cuanto a lo del pairing, todavía no lo tengo muy claro, estoy pensando aún varias opciones, ¡y viendo que cuadra mejor con el personaje de Hermione...lo iremos viendo según vaya avanzando la historia! Abrazos!


	3. Chapter 2

_Tempus._

_Capítulo 3 _

—Acabamos de hacer un ritual de sangre. —afirmó Hermione.

—En efecto, ¿y sabe por qué, querida? — preguntó el hombre de barba blanca.

—Dumbledore cree que es la mejor manera para que te infiltres dentro de las filas "de-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"—Alphard hizo unas comillas irónicas en el aire al referirse a Voldemort. — El profesor sabe muy bien que los Black, en su mayoría, son participes en sus movimientos y leales a las ideas puristas que se dedica a berrear. A ese "hombre" le gusta el poder, y los Black representamos _el poder._ No tendrás ningún problema en acercarte a sus secretos si aparentas ser una amante de las ideas puristas. —hizo una pausa para beber lentamente de su copa. Alphard retomó su diálogo con una mueca irónica pintada en su rostro— Y por supuesto si eres de una noble estirpe, y ahora lo eres. Pero para ello tienes que creerte que lo eres. Albus cree que entre los dos podemos enseñarte lo suficiente como para conocer todas las viejas telarañas que rodean las tradiciones de la sangre pura.

La respuesta del señor Black dejó a Hermione con una pregunta que no se detuvo en su boca.

—¿Eso fue lo que le reveló el pergamino profesor Dumbledore? — los ojos de Hermione se clavaron, suspicaces, en la figura de Dumbledore.

—Todo a su debido tiempo _señorita Black._ Todo lo que usted debe saber es que _su_ Albus Dumbledore me dejó por escrito todo lo necesario para que usted pudiese cumplir con la misión que le encomendó en su día. Aproveche esta oportunidad que se le brinda—el profesor se levantó del sillón tapizado y dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Alphard y a Hermione—Si me disculpan, debo volver a Hogwarts, les dejo para que se ...conozcan. —Albus hizo el amago para marcharse, pero justo antes de irse se dirigió a Hermione— Quiero darle una cosa, si me lo permite.

Albus, con la varita, hizo que un libro saliese de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Hermione recordó, con nostalgia, su bolsito de cuentas. El profesor se lo tendió con amabilidad, sus cubiertas eran de un suave color gris y el título parecía brillar con elegancia:

_Tradiciones del mundo de la magia: "Comportamientos, rituales, celebraciones y su aplicación a la vida cotidiana"_

—Espero que le de un buen uso, joven. —y sin más, el profesor desapareció de la casa.

Hermione, aún con el libro entre sus manos se giró hacia Alphard y suspiró mientras rumiaba lo que Dumbledore le había dicho; _aproveche esta oportunidad que se le brinda..._. Oportunidad. Brindar. La joven no podía estar más en desacuerdo con lo que acababa de decir el director.

* * *

Hermione prestaba verdadera atención a lo que Alphard, le estaba narrando. Llevaban varias semanas planeando toda la telaraña de mentiras que constituiría su vida en este tiempo.

Gran parte de ello estaba formado, solo quedaban los detalles más pequeños para tenerlo todo preparado para su "puesta en sociedad". Lo que tenían era lo siguiente; Hermione y su madre, una mujer paranoica, habían pasado toda su vida de un lugar a otro por toda Inglaterra, sin quedarse demasiado tiempo en cualquier sitio para echar raíces, pero si el suficiente como para que alguien se acordase de ellas, aunque fuese mínimamente.

Su madre, a quien habían decidido llamarla Lyra, había sido una bruja sangre pura que temía constantemente por su integridad física, creyendo, erróneamente, que unos magos estaban tras su pista y querían matarla. En esa locura arrastró a su hija Hermione, fruto de una noche con Alphard.

La educación de Hermione, por tanto, había sido instruida únicamente por su madre. Su falta de conocimientos de los últimos años sobre el mundo mágico era aplacada por el saber de las reglas sociales propias de las estirpes más puras del mundo mágico ya que habían sido doctrina en la vida de Hermione desde que empezó a sostenerse por si sola.

Todo se había visto frustrado cuando su madre había fallecido al estar investigando los efectos de una nueva poción, ambas estaban en la casa a la que se habían mudado apenas hacía un par de semanas cuando Hermione oyó un estallido, cuando fue a ver que había pasado se encontró con su madre tendida en el suelo como si fuese un muñeco, no estaba muerta, pero su vida pendía de un hilo y antes de morir susurró el nombre de Alphard, su apellido y algunos datos. Dos semanas después Hermione se presentó en la casa de Alphard y el resto es historia.

—...¡Hermione! ¡Presta atención que esto es de vital importancia!—Hermione enfocó su mirada en los ojos azules de Alphard.

—Lo siento, _padre._—se disculpó al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, Hermione había aprendido el protocolo a rajatabla sobre como debía comportarse entre adultos y más si eran familia. Por eso debía acatar una actitud recatada si hacía algo mal, pero sin sobrepasar, bajo ningún concepto, la línea de la debilidad. Nada de lloros. Siempre con el orgullo bien alto.

—Bien.—Alphard asintió con reconocimiento al ver que respondía de manera correcta a su pequeña "reprimenda"—Tienes que aprenderte de memoria nuestro árbol genealógico, aunque según tu coartada no sabías nada hasta hace varias semanas, será bien visto por todos que reconozcas las posiciones del resto y la tuyas dentro de este puzle. Apréndete bien los nombres de quienes han sido borrados del árbol, nunca está demás soltar un comentario despectivo hacia estos familiares, de ese modo quedará implícita tú postura, pero no siendo demasiado obvia. Sé lista y muévete por una escala de grises

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y siguió tomando notas en un cuaderno pequeño que le había regalado Alphard. Estaba hechizado, como la mayoría de los objetos que había en aquella casa, y su interior solo podía ser leído por el dueño del cuaderno, si lo cogía alguien que no fuese Hermione aparecía entre las páginas numerosas notas tediosas sobre la aplicación de leyes mágicas. Teoría que la gran mayoría de personas con las que iba a tratar Hermione a partir de ahora no estaban dispuestas a leer.

Alphard levantó la vista del pizarrón donde había anotado todos los nombres de la familia Black y miró a la joven brevemente.

—Hermione—le llamó.

—¿Si, padre? —respondió levantando la cabeza con una elegante cortesía.

—He pensado que deberías ir al Callejón Diagón para comprar alguna cosa que aquí no tenemos, tal vez algunos ingredientes para mis pociones, no habrá tanta gente como a finales de agosto y desde luego no estará plagado esos molestos niños de 11 años que solo saben gritar insolencias—explicó el hombre—Sube a cambiarte, ponte una de esas túnicas nuevas que te he comprado y la capa de viaje. Cuando estés lista baja y te daré una bolsa con el dinero.

Hermione se levantó del sofá verde, recogió sus cosas de la mesita y salió del salón hacia el pasillo estrecho de la entrada que comunicaba con una pequeña puerta que comunicaba con las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba. Con paso ligero Hermione subió los escalones dirección a su cuarto en el último piso de la casa.

Alphard había tenido la gran idea de darle una habitación de tercer piso. A Hermione le encantaba, tenía el techo algo abuhardillado este presentaba un velux que dejaba ver el gran ensortijado de tejados de la ciudad de Londres. Muchas noches, cuando no podía dormir, Hermione aprovechaba para abrir el velux y observar sin que ningún pensamiento le rondase la cabeza. Por lo demás la casa seguía una estética acorde con el resto de los habitáculos, suelos oscuros, combinados con paredes blancas, muebles de madera y acabados en verde oscuro o en su defecto, una amplia gama de grises.

La habitación de la joven tenía una amplia cama con dosel de tonos grises, una estantería que Hermione había rellenado con algunos de los libros de la biblioteca que poseía la casa y que estaba leyendo y una curiosa planta de colores azulados y raíces amarillas que había recibido de parte de Dumbledore hacía unas semanas sin ninguna explicación ni ninguna carta adjunta, se limitaba a regarla y parecía que con eso sobrevivía bien. La habitación también tenía un armario de tamaño moderado, un juego de butacas con una mesa para tomar el té y un escritorio, bajo el velux, de caoba que poseía el lema de los Black tallado en la madera.

Sobre la cama gris Hermione vio varias túnicas tendidas con pulcritud. Hermione se acercó y acarició la tela de una de ellas de un negro azulado inusual, era tan suave que Hermione calculó en libros cuantos podía haberse comprado con el dinero de una de esas túnicas. Con un suspiro cansado y sin más miramientos se vistió con la túnica, que para su asombro era de su talla, y cogió la capa de viaje del armario y se la puso por encima, casi trotando, y con la emoción presente en los ojos de la chica, bajó al salón para coger la bolsita color arena de terciopelo que Alphard le tendía con una sonrisa tirante y que contenía el dinero y una lista de lo que tenía que comprar en el Callejón.

Cuando llegó al Callejón Diagón, atravesando los conocidos ladrillos de la parte de atrás del Caldero Chorreante, Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa de golpe, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y las metió en los bolsillos de su capa para que nadie notase el temblor. Intentó imitar el rictus de seriedad que le había enseñado Alphard y con la espalda erguida y el mentón levantado se dirigió hacia Slug & Jigger para cumplir con la lista de los recados.

Cuando entró en la tienda se sorprendió al ver como todo parecía estar más o menos como cuando ella entraba para comprar ciertos ingredientes para el colegio. Raíces colgaban del techo, barriles con sustancias de aspecto mucoso se agolpaban en los laterales de los pasillos y estanterías con frascos etiquetas se postraban ante ella. Hermione oyó en ese momento como la puerta se abría dejando entrar a otro cliente a la tienda.

Avanzó entre los estantes etiquetados alfabéticamente hasta la letra "c", rebuscó entre los estantes hasta dar con un botecito de cristal con varios cuernos de graphorn, extendió la mano y lo cogió con cuidado. Siguió rebuscando con cuidado entre los estantes, pero halló ningún caparazón de chizpurfle por ningún lado. Suspiró resignada y fue hasta el dependiente.

Cuando llegó al mostrador se encontró con que el dependiente estaba atendiendo a un joven–dedujo Hermione– de cabello oscuro, porte elegante y que vestía completamente de negro. A Hermione le recordó a cuando Draco Malfoy se paseaba vestido únicamente de ese color por los pasillos del colegio inclusive en las salidas a Hogsmeade.

—Voy a buscar en el almacén trasero por si me queda alguno—le decía el dependiente a la figura que estaba delante de ella. El dependiente levantó la cabeza del papel que le tendía el joven y miró a Hermione —¿Usted que desea?

—Tres caparazones de chizpurfle—contestó Hermione sin dar ningún matiz a su voz. Sonó fría, sin sentimientos, como Alphard _–su padre, se repitió Hermione–_ le había enseñado.

—Vaya. Veo que ambos habéis venido a por el mismo ingrediente. —contestó el hombre antes de volverse hacia al almacén.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos y Hermione contuvo la respiración y a pesar de que le hubiese gustado romper el silencio con un parloteo intrascendente, se mordió la lengua al recordar las lecciones de Alphard. Hermione se mantuvo estoica en su sitio sin apenas pestañear hasta que el dependiente apareció de nuevo acariciándose el bigote con gesto preocupado.

—Lamento informarles que no nos queda ningún caparazón disponible en este momento, joven Black se lo dejo apuntado en su lista y le avisaremos mediante correo cuando esté su pedido.

Hermione abrió los ojos, asustada, al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que estaba de espaldas a ella. Intentó tranquilizarse y que sus manos no temblasen y para ello sujetó el botecito con cuernos de graphorn. _Tranquilízate se dijo._

—Joven, dígame su nombre y dirección y le crearemos una ficha para que usted también lo reciba—Hermione se fue acercando mientras el dependiente hablaba al mostrador para depositar el botecito—Si quiere le podemos enviar los cuernos de graphorn también en el envío, no creo que tarde más de dos días y así tendrá los ingredientes a la vez.—continuó el hombre.

Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo vio como "el joven Black" no se trataba de Sirius sino de su hermano Regulus y que buscaba entre sus bolsillos el dinero para pagar al dependiente. Intentó mantener la calma antes de contestar.

—Apúntelo a nombre de Alphard Black—la voz de Hermione sonó seria y firme. Y notó como Regulus había dejado de buscar para clavarle la mirada fijamente.

Hermione mantuvo la mirada al frente, sin ver nada en verdad, y esperó a que el dependiente le tendiese un trozo de papel con el dinero que debía pagar por los ingredientes. Lo cogió con su mano izquierda y buscó en su bolsa de dinero para pagar.

Cuando cogió las monedas necesarias vio como el dependiente recogía el dinero de Regulus.

—Cóbreme a mi la cuenta de mi querido tío Alphard—la voz de Regulus sonó seca, pero Hermione sintió un matiz sarcástico al mencionar la palabra "querido" que no hubiese notado sin las lecciones.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella vio como los ojos grises, característicos de los Black, del hermano de Sirius le observaban midiendo cada movimiento en ella. Con un gesto de la mano le invitó a salir del establecimiento. Hermione obligó a sus piernas a moverse por el local hacia la salida mientras repetía en su cabeza todo lo aprendido como antes de un examen.

Una vez fuera Regulus se colocó a la izquierda de Hermione manteniendo con cuidado las distancias. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio.

— No sabía que mi tío hubiese contratado a alguien para ayudarle con las pociones. —indagó el joven Black escrutando a Hermione mientras caminaban por el callejón.

—Su tío no ha contratado a nadie. —contestó Hermione sin siquiera mirarle.

Hermione entendió el silencio de Regulus cuando le oyó murmurar por lo bajo un "_mierda"_, que claramente esperaba que ella no hubiese podido captar.

—Oh, perdone mi falta de modales, soy Regulus Arcturus Black. Un placer—con un rápido movimiento Regulus había cogido la mano izquierda de Hermione y la había levantado para besa el dorso de su mano.

Hermione tuvo ganas de apartar su mano de sus labios de un tirón, pero se mantuvo firme, formó una elegante sonrisa de cortesía y cuando apartó su mano con delicadeza se presentó.

—Es todo un placer. Soy Hermione Hydra Black—la nariz de Hermione subió con orgullo al mencionar su apellido, intentando imitar la pose y el tono de voz que Malfoy usaba cada vez que se presentaba a alguien.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos y Hermione vio como el rostro de Regulus palidecía por momentos, Hermione continúo la marcha hacia la salida del Callejón. Regulus la siguió de cerca. Cuando estuvieron frente a los ladrillos del patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante se detuvo dispuesta a sacar la varita.

—Tal vez le parecería bien asistir a tomar el té con nosotros a la residencia Black, estoy seguro de que a madre le haría ilusión conocer a otro miembro de la familia. —le invitó Regulus. A Hermione se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y se giró lentamente mientras formaba una sonrisa de cortesía hacia Regulus. Hermione vislumbró como mantenía una posición tensa y una sonrisa que pretendía ser cordial se había trasformado en una mueca tirante

—Tal vez en otro momento. Mi padre me espera en casa—declinó Hermione. Estaba hecho, acababa de soltar toda la información sin apenas pararse a respirar. Regulus se había quedad tan parado que Hermione, como un ratón perseguido por un gato, aprovechó para irse rápidamente del lugar.

Cuando Regulus quiso darse cuenta Hermione ya había desaparecido por la pared de ladrillos. El único pensamiento que estaba en su mente ahora era el de avisar a su madre antes de que el escándalo familiar salpicase la estirpe de los Black. Ella sabría que hacer.

* * *

Hermione azotó la puerta del numero 7 con la fuerza de una tormenta. Sus pasos causaban un estruendo característico más bien de los trolls mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia el salón en busca de Alphard.

Cuando entro en el salón se encontró con que el hombre estaba sentado en su sillón mientras leía tranquilamente el Profeta y bebía de un vaso lo que parecía ser whisky con hielo. Verlo tan tranquilo alteró aún más a Hermione que con un dedo acusatorio se dirigió hacia el.

—¡Tú! ¿¡Cómo has podido!?—Hermione tomó aire mientras Alphard bajaba el periódico para observar el rostro enrojecido de la joven. Su semblante estaba tan sereno que Hermione comenzó a chirriar los dientes.

—¡Lo sabías Alphard! ¡Y no te atrevas a mentirme! Me he encontrado con Regulus Black, ¡Regulus Black!— enfatizó moviendo las manos en el aire— ¡Y ahora quiere que tome el té con Walburga!

—¿Y cómo ha ido?— preguntó con calma Alphard mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

La furia de Hermione brilló en sus ojos castaños al confirmas sus sospechas sobre las artimañas del viejo Black.

—Fui al boticario en busca de los ingredientes, qué supongo que tendrás en tu despensa, y me encontré con Regulus, al principio no sabía quien era hasta que lo vi y el boticario me lo confirmó, el boticario, que no tenía los caparazones, me pidió mi nombre para enviar el pedido a casa —comenzó a explicar Hermione.

—¿Y te presentaste?—interrumpió Alphard.

—Por supuesto que no. —resopló Hermione—Di tú nombre y eso debió de llamar la atención de Regulus, pagó el y ya en la calle esperé a que se presentase formalmente, hizo eso ya sabes...—Hermione hizo el gesto de besar la mano—...eso que hacen los sangre pura y ahí ya me presenté.

—Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ver el semblante de mi sobrino—meditó Alphard.

—Pues a mi no me ha hecho ninguna gracia, _padre_—si fuese posible, en ese momento, Hermione hubiese gruñido.—Después de presentarme me invitó a tomar té y yo lo rechacé, pensé que quizás al ser tu hija deberías ser tú quien aprobase ese tipo de cosas.

Alphard asintió indicando que estaba en lo cierto y con la mano le instó a que continuase con el relato.

—Cuando le indiqué que no podía y que mi padre me esperaba en casa desaparecí y no esperé—el enfado se fue por un momento d e los ojos de Hermione para dar paso a la duda—Los Black hacen eso, ¿no?

—Tranquilízate Hermione, lo has hecho bien. Tan bien que mi querida hermana mandará una lechuza en dos minutos para que vayamos a tomar el té y aclararle la situación. Siéntete orgullosa, lo has hecho tan bien que mi sobrino no ha dudado ni un minuto en que eras sangre pura y se ha presentado como tú igual—Alphard se levantó del sillón mientras tomaba un último trago de su bebida, al pasar por su lado, Alphard apretó con la mano libre el hombro izquierdo de Hermione y le dedicó una mirada de aprobación antes de desaparecer en dirección a la cocina.

Hermione se quitó la capa de viaje con movimientos bruscos y la arrojó al sofá con violencia. Resopló varias veces con fuerza e intentó calmarse. De poco le sirvió porque un repiqueteo en la ventana llamó la atención, miró hacia el lugar del sonido y vio que Alphard tenía razón. Un hermoso búho real de tonos marrones llamaba pidiendo permiso para entrar.

* * *

**Julip449: **Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios!, me alegra mucho saber que puedas usar el traductor para leer esta historia! ¡Aquí tienes la actualización! ¡Abrazos:) !

**N/A:** Espero que os esté gustando a todos como evoluciona la historia, abrazos! María.


	4. Chapter 3

_Tempus_

_Capítulo 4 _

Hermione dejó una bandeja de plata con dos tazas de té y pastas sobre la mesa del salón. Después miró a Alphard esperando su consentimiento para sentarse a su lado en el sofá, una vez intercambiada la muda pregunta entre ambos, Hermione, tomó asiento.

Frente a ellos se alzaba Walburga Black que con una mirada penetrante observaba a Hermione como si fuese una pequeña hormiga a la que había que erradicar cuanto antes. La mujer que Hermione había escuchado gritar hasta la saciedad en la casa de los Black en su tiempo se inclinó hacia delante para recoger la taza de té, estaba inusualmente callada y eso hizo que Hermione se preocupase.

—¿Cuándo tenías pensado decirnos, querido hermano, que habías decidido echar por la borda la pureza de los Black?—preguntó Walburga encarando una ceja y depositando la taza en la bandeja tras beber un sorbo de su té.

—¿Cuándo ibas a comentar con el resto de la familia que mi sobrino Sirius ha sido expulsado del árbol de los Black?

Hermione pudo ver con claridad como la señora Black apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas.

—¿Acaso has estado manteniendo relación con ese traidor a la sangre?

—¡Oh! Me ofendes Walburga, ya sabes que siempre he hecho las cosas como es debido, jamás tendría trato con tú hijo después de haber sido repudiado. Es solo que a la gente le gusta hablar de las desgracias ajenas, bien lo sabes tú...querida.

Las manos de Walburga se convirtieron en dos puños, las venas se podían ver marcadas, por la tensión en sus finísimas manos de porcelana, Hermione dudaba que alguna vez hubiesen sido usadas para trabajar.

—Tengo entendido que se ha quedado a vivir con los Potter, ¿no?—Alphard se inclinó con suavidad a recoger su taza de té—Lo estaban comentando en el Caldero Chorreante cuando pasé por ahí, un hombre pelirrojo...creo que familia de los Weasley...—Alphard hizo una pausa para dejar de nuevo la taza en la bandeja—¿No fue Cedrella Black quien se casó con Septimus Weasley?

Hermione miró por la periferia del ojo izquierdo como su padre realizaba una mueca de asco, si no fuese porque aquello era todo un teatro hubiese creído ciegamente que era un amante de la pureza de la sangre.

—No quiero ni imaginar la posibilidad de que Sirius acabase emparentado con alguien como los Weasley, al menos los Potter tienen dinero, aunque bueno, que te puedes esperar de un gryffindor, seguramente acabe casado con una nacida de muggles—Alphard casi escupió el término y con fingida aprehensión se llevó una mano al pecho—No quiero ni pensar el escándalo de ver a tu hijo casado con _eso_, ¿qué dirían padre y madre?

En cuanto terminó de decir aquello Hermione notó como la burbuja de tensión que se había instaurado en el salón estalló irremediablemente. Hermione miró con atención a Walburga y contuvo la respiración esperando su reacción, primero fue la vena del cuello de la señora Black, que comenzó a palpitar al tiempo que el escote y la base del cuello se enrojecían con violencia, después comenzó un silbido furioso que a Hermione le recordó tremendamente al siseo de una serpiente a punto de atacar, y por último llegaron los estridentes gritos que tan bien conocía.

—¡¿Pero... ¡¿cómo te atreves Alphard?!—estalló Walburga— ¡No soy yo quien ha traído la desgracia a esta familia! ¡Mírala!—Walburga señaló con un dedo acusatorio a Hermione— ¡Hija de una sangre sucia, seguro que la conociste en algún lugar de mala muerte, de esos que frecuentas!¡ Y te atreves a decirme a mi...!—Walburga se levantó del sillón con aires altivos mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano— ¡Toda esa sarta de palabras hipócritas...a mi!

Alphard miró a su hermana desde el sofá con fingido aburrimiento. Walburga, por su parte, comenzó a controlar su respiración agitada, dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Hermione y sacó su varita, apuntándola.

—Eres tan inútil que ni siquiera le habrás hecho un encantamiento de parentesco—masculló irritada la señora Black justo antes de lanzar un rayo dorado en dirección a Hermione.

Seguidamente, una sensación de calidad llenó por completo el pecho de la joven que brilló por unos momento como el Gran Comedor en Navidad. Después, unos círculos rodearon a Alphard de un tono rojizo indicando, pensó Hermione, el parentesco que les unía, de aquellos círculos rojos salieron pequeños hilos que se conectaron, a su vez, con Walburga y con Hermione. Pero lo verdaderamente interesante fue como algunas hebras se alzaron entre ellos para luego comenzar a formar palabras, una vez terminado el proceso las tres personas presentes de la sala pudieron leer el mensaje.

_Hermione Hydra Black_

_Status: Sangre Pura._

* * *

Hermione llevó la bandeja con el té a la cocina para fregar las tazas, Alphard caminó tras ella hasta la estancia y se sentó en una de las cuatro sillas que había.

—A mi hermana le pierde por completo ese carácter tan agrio que tiene, ha sido una suerte que viniese ella y no su marido, Orion. Ella es mucho más fácil de llevar si conoces como funciona, en cuanto se altera no atiende a razones y no presta atención a los detalles, ya has visto como se ha ido en cuanto ha comprobado que eras digna del apellido Black.

Hermione se giró hacia Alphard tras depositar las tazas en la pila con una ceja levantada.

—Parece que lo tenías todo planeado desde el principio, ¿no?

—Si—contestó con sequedad.

—¿Y no crees que hubiese estado bien decirme algo?—preguntó Hermione al tiempo que se giraba para fregar las tazas manualmente.

—No, lo hubieras echado todo a perder. No tienes por qué estar al corriente de todo lo que se hace.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Por mucho que Dumbledore te haya dicho a saber qué instrucciones, _deberías _decirme estas cosas. ¡Por Merlín, pensé que Walburga me hechizaría sin remedio!—contestó Hermione desde el fregadero.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, niña. "Deberías", no "debes". Cuando sea asunto tuyo te lo comunicaré, mientras tanto seguirás mis reglas.

Hermione no se molestó en contestar, siguió fregando porque sabía perfectamente que con aquel hombre era imposible llegar a un acuerdo cuando creía que tenía razón.

—Y respecto a eso último...cursaras séptimo en Hogwarts. Ya he comprado todo lo que necesitas para el inicio de curso, está en tú cuarto.

El trapo que acababa de coger Hermione para secar las tazas se escurrió de sus manos hasta tocar el suelo, con lentitud y sobre sus talones giró para enfrentarse a Alphard.

—¿Qué?—susurró Hermione con incredulidad.

—Lo que has oído...—comenzó Alphard— recibí hace unos días una carta de Dumbledore detallando los preparativos necesarios para ello.

—Enséñame la carta—exigió Hermione tendiendo la mano hacia el hombre.

Alphard chasqueó la lengua con disgusto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Si me lo pides así desde luego que no la vas a ver—Alphard vio como Hermione abría entonces la boca para pedir la carta con más educación— Ah, no, no. Tampoco la vas a ver si la pides correctamente porque la he quemado.

Hermione abrió los ojos, asombrada, para después fruncir el ceño con irritación, ¿_es qué este hombre solo sabe sacar de quicio a la gente?–_pensó Hermione

— Y procura no quedar en Gryffindor, no queremos que tengas equiparaciones con mi sobrino, bastante vas a tener que lidiar con ser una Black y los rumores de una posible aventura.—hizo una pausa y miró atentamente a Hermione—Y mantente alejada de Sirius.

—De acuerdo—asintió Hermione. Si había logrado esquivar a Voldemort durante los últimos años, mantenerse fuera del alcance de Sirius no sería complicado, meditó Hermione.

—¿Qué hará Walburga ahora que sabe que soy tú hija, me añadirá al árbol sin saber quién es mi madre?—preguntó Hermione.

—Imagino que lo primero que haga será cartearse con el resto de familiares para mantenerles al tanto de la nueva adquisición al clan y después seguramente te añada al tapiz e indicará que tu madre falleció, no pondrá ni su nombre ni nada. Lo único que le interesa es que seas sangre pura—Alphard se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos—Para mi hermana _el fin no justifica los medios_.

Alphard abrió los ojos con pesadez, se levantó de la silla y se fue de la estancia con pasos lentos.

Hermione observó la elegante figura de Alphard desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina cuando ya no podía verle desde su posición se sentó en la silla que había ocupado él anteriormente y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, la cascada de rizos castaños le acariciaron la mejilla. Suspiró, tenía mucho que hacer y no sabía por dónde empezar.

* * *

El andén estaba tal y como lo recordaba, pero lo que más le abrumó a la joven fue la sensación de pánico, miedo y confusión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Había estado informándose a fondo, por supuesto, de la situación bélica hasta el momento, hacia apenas dos años que la ministra de magia Eugenia Jenkins había sido expulsada del cargo por ser considerada poco apta para manejar la situación hasta ahora y en su lugar estaba Harold Minchum que era bien conocido por su mano dura.

A pesar de que llevaban varios años desde el levantamiento oficial de Voldemort contra el Ministerio de Magia, las muertes y desapariciones habían sido esparcidas por los años con cuentagotas, solo ahora en los últimos meses, parecía que el odio, el resentimiento, y el miedo habían saltado a la palestra generando un caldo de cultivo perfecto para empezar la guerra sin miramientos.

Hermione enfocó su vista en los distintos grupos que se arremolinaban por el anden, había una clara división entre unos grupos y otros, se observaba en las miradas que se dirigían entre ellos, en las posturas tensas, en las manos escondidas en las túnicas, posiblemente y lo más seguro, agarrando la varita...

El codazo de Alphard disimulado hizo que Hermione saliese disparada de sus pensamientos, observó al hombre con atención este le dedicó una mirada impenetrable para después señalar con un movimiento de cabeza el tren. Quería que se fuese montase de allí, claramente para evitar encuentros inoportunos con la otra rama de los Black. La despedida fue torpe rozando niveles hoscos, Alphard le apretó el hombro con seguridad y Hermione formó una mueca a modo de sonrisa antes de desaparecer hacia el tren.

La joven vagabundeó por el tren hasta dar con un compartimiento vació casi al final del pasillo, una vez dentro cerró la puerta, bajó las persianas interiores con un movimiento de varita, colocó su baúl en la parte superior de el pequeño cuarto, se sentó y de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica sacó un pequeño libro de viaje sobre el arte de las pociones y comenzó a leer.

Cuando se encontraba leyendo sobre los antídotos para venenos pocos comunes la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió despacio dejando ver a un joven de aspecto cansado.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí, el resto de los compartimentos están llenos...?—dijo el joven.

Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza y retomó su lectura sin ninguna interrupción más. Pasados unos minutos oyó el ruido del joven al sacar un libro de lectura, Hermione levantó la vista de su libro para mirarle momentáneamente, el joven pareció darse cuenta y murmuró una disculpa. Ambos se sumergieron en un cálido silencio de nuevo mientras leían.

Pasó cerca de media hora de plácida lectura hasta que nuevamente la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo.

—¡Por fin te encuentro, Remus!—exclamó aliviado un nuevo joven.

Hermione dejó a un lado la lectura para enfocarse nerviosamente en ambos jóvenes. El chico silencioso con el que se había topado en un primer momento no era ni más ni menos que su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

_¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?— _se cuestionó Hermione, le observó de nuevo, pero prestando más atención a los detalles, las facciones estaban más redondeadas y apenas había cicatrices en su rostro pero seguía teniendo aquellos ojos ambarinos tan característicos de su condición de lobo. Hermione posó entonces su mirada en la segunda persona que estaba ahí y no tardó en reconocer a Sirius, no necesitó ni un segundo, todo en él gritaba quién era, aunque intentase ocultarlo.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diesen cuenta de su detallado escrutinio Hermione fingió volver a su lectura.

—No os encontré por ningún lado antes, me imaginé que James estuviera en su reunión de Premio Anual y que Peter y tú estaríais cambiándoos en los baños—repuso Remus.

—Si, he dejado a Peter con Marlene en el compartimiento y he venido a buscarte porque sabía que te habías puesto a leer en algún rincón, y si no venía yo tú no moverías el culo de tú escondrijo.—el tono burlesco bailó por el compartimento y Remus, intuyó Hermione, se rio por lo bajo

—Ayúdame con el baúl mientras yo recojo las cosas—Hermione notó como Remus se levantó de su asiento y su mirada se posó en ella, se mantuvo firme y siguió con su vista fija en el libro sobre pociones.

—Eh...gracias por cederme un sitio—Hermione tuvo que levantar sus ojos hacia Remus y dedicarle una sonrisa educada.

Hermione vio como Sirius comenzaba a bajar el baúl de la parte de arriba y Remus empezaba a recoger las pocas cosas que había dejado en el asiento aledaño al suyo, de nuevo unos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo. Hermione rogó porque no fuese James Potter, no tenía cuerpo ahora mismo para enfrentar al padre de su mejor amigo y sabía perfectamente que un encuentro tan directo haría que su máscara se derrumbase hasta los cimientos.

La tensión se agolpó en el compartimiento cuando la tercera persona apareció en escena. Regulus Black vestido ya con su túnica de Slytherin estaba frente a su compartimento, había ido a buscarla, dedujo Hermione.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, hermanito?—la pregunta de Sirius dirigida a Regulus estaba cargada de resentimiento.

—Más sorprendido estoy yo de verte Sirius, pensé que estarías ya malgastando tú tiempo con alguna sangre sucia—repuso Regulus con veneno y antes de darle tiempo a contestar continúo—Hermione, te he estado buscando por todo el tren, pensé que querrías venirte a mi compartimento, te presentaré a algunos amigos, _buenos_ amigos—recalcó mirando a Remus.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero Sirius se adelantó a su respuesta.

—Yo si fuese tú no lo haría, no son una compañía recomendable la mayoría son aprendices de mortífagos.

—¡Sirius!—le recriminó Remus con una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa. Sirius solo se encogió de hombros, parecía querer decir _"es la verdad"._ Regulus ignoró el comentario de su hermano mayor y miró únicamente a Hermione esperando su respuesta.

—Mi padre me ha comentado que para llegar a Hogwarts hay que coger unos carruajes, tal vez podamos coger uno juntos Regulus y presentarme a tus amistades ahí, ahora estaba leyendo y me temo que en vuestro compartimento no podré leer tranquila—declinó Hermione con elegancia. Regulus asintió con media sonrisa

—Si quieres venir estamos unos compartimentos más adelante, vente sin ningún problema.

—Eso, Regulus, vete que aquí nadie te quiere—repuso Sirius.

Regulus miró a su hermano y negando con la cabeza con cansancio se fue del compartimento. Cuando se quedaron a solas Sirius se dirigió por segunda vez a ella:

—Oye, puedes venir con nosotros al compartimento, por lo que has dicho y tu túnica, eres nueva y nosotros somos de fiar—le propuso Sirius con una sonrisa y aunque a Hermione le hubiese encantado decirle que si negó de nuevo y señaló el libro antes de enfrascarse de nuevo en la lectura.

Hermione notó como la marcha del tren aminoraba y se puso de pie rápidamente y recogió su cosas al tiempo que hacia flotar el baúl hasta la salida, con paso ligero y a la vez que el tren se detenía por completo se escabulló del compartimento con tan mala suerte que quedó atrapada por la marea de estudiantes que salían en ese instante de sus respectivos compartimentos. Cuando al fin consiguió deshacerse del tumulto de gente apenas quedaban estudiantes fuera del tren que se arremolinaban al lado de los carruajes tirados por thestrals.

Entre los estudiantes pudo divisar la figura de Regulus, Hermione se acercó con paso vacilante hasta donde se encontraba él. Al llegar a su altura el joven se dio media vuelta para enfrentarla.

—Mis amigos se han ido hace un rato, pensaban que ya te habías encaminado hacia el castillo—se disculpó Regulus.

—No hay problema, tendrás tiempo de sobra para presentármelos —repuso Hermione restándole importancia.

—Me temo, sin embargo, que te están esperando—Regulus señaló con la mano a una figura que se encontraba unos pasos más alejada, Hermione reconoció a la profesora Minerva inmediatamente—Es la profesora McGonagall, te llevará hasta el Gran Comedor

—Oh—gesticuló Hermione—De acuerdo, nos veremos allí entonces.

Regulus se subió entonces en el carruaje más cercano que inmediatamente se alejó siguiendo al resto de ellos que formaban la hilera de estudiantes.

Hermione se acercó entonces a la profesora McGonagall con rapidez, no quería hacer esperar a Minerva sabía lo estricta que era y seguramente llevaría un buen rato esperándola.

—Debe ser usted la señorita Hermione Black—comentó Minerva mientras la instaba a que subiese a un carruaje de dos plazas, Hermione asintió—El profesor Dumbledore me puso al corriente sobre su delicada...situación. Si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en llamar a la puerta de mi despacho.

Hermione sonrío ampliamente a la profesora cuando reconoció estar al tanto de su condición de viajera y se relajó, cuando lo hizo Hermione sintió la tensión acumulada en sus hombros y en el cuello, tan rígidos, que incluso llegaba a molestarla.

—Me alegra saber que al menos tendré a alguien más a quién acudir si ocurre cualquier cosa—agradeció Hermione. Minerva se subió al carruaje, que empezó a moverse y contestó:

—Tengo guardados algunos antiguos periódicos en mi despacho, cuando me enteré por Dumbledore sobre todo esto pensé que quizás le serían de gran ayuda, de todos modos, si tiene alguna duda sobre el eje cronológico de estos años venga a verme.—Minerva vaciló unos instantes antes de proseguir—Tenga cuidado señorita Black, no son buenos tiempos, aunque he de suponer que eso usted ya lo sabe.

—Claro profesora, tendré cuidado, gracias—contestó Hermione amablemente.

—Dumbledore decidió que la seleccionásemos antes que a los nuevos de primer año, yo hubiese preferido que la su selección fuese en privado, pero Albus se negó, en fin, cuando bajemos sígame.—indicó la profesora. Hermione asintió en respuesta.

El resto del viaje se sumieron en un silencio agradable, cuando llegaron al castillo ambas mujeres se bajaron del carruaje , frente a las puertas estaban los niños de primero que esperaban ansiosos a ser llamados, Minerva y Hermione sortearon sin problema a los pequeños y se adentraron por la puerta principal hasta el Gran Comedor.

Hermione observó a su alrededor, las cuatro mesas estaban extendidas como lo recordaba y los estudiantes sentados frente a la vajilla de oro. A su paso los cuchicheos se extendieron entre los estudiantes preguntándose quién era ella y qué hacía ahí. Hermione se obligó a si misma a no bajar la cabeza avergonzada como hubiese hecho unos meses atrás, elevó el mentón y caminó mirando al frente. Cuando ambas llegaron al final Hermione se sentó en el taburete esperando a que Minerva colocase el sombrero en su cabeza y la presentase.

—Este año nos complace anunciar que tendremos a una nueva estudiante en último curso, espero que sepan comportarse y ayuden a la señorita Hermione Hydra Black a sentirse como en casa cuanto antes—explicó Minerva.

Hermione pudo oír como el alboroto se extendió por el comedor como el zumbido de una colmena de abejas, pero antes de poder hacer un barrido entre las mesas para observar las expresiones de los alumnos el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza tapando su visión.

—_Veo que ya nos conocemos señorita Grange...o Black y veo por todo lo que has pasado...—empezó el sombrero—Interesante...veo que hace unos años consideré o consideraré mandarla a Ravenclaw...—Hermione se mantuvo en silencio mientras el sombrero tomaba la decisión._

—_Puedo ver la negativa de tú padre para que no te colocase en Gryffindor...pueda que tenga razón...—Hermione sintió como el sombrero dudaba—Si, ya he tomado la decisión..._

—¡RAVENCLAW!—exclamó el sombrero hacia la casa del águila.

Minerva quitó el sombrero de la cabeza de Hermione y esta se levantó y encaminó hacia su nueva casa que estaba entre la mesa de Gryffindor y la de Hufflepuff, sus nuevos compañeros habían roto en aplausos y los colores de la corbata de Hermione habían tornado en bronces y azules, al llegar a la mesa una joven de pelo castaño se hizo a un lado para dejar espacio para que se sentara.

Una molesta sensación golpeó a la joven, que al levantar la mirada hacia el frente se encontró con los ojos de Sirius Black clavados en ella. Hermione desvió la vista hacia otro lado, tendría que evitarlo tras la cena si no quería preguntas incómodas.

* * *

**N/A**: No sé cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, espero y deseo que sea después de Navidad, el **jueves que viene día 26**, pero no puedo prometer nada, ya conoceis todos como son estas fechas...¡Intentaré hacer mi mayor esfuerzo!

**Chica Cuervo: **¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Tienes razón en eso que dices sobre Draco, sin duda nunca se había fijado en eso! Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que disfrutes de la lectura! Abrazos!

**Kana y Krl Lejnda**: Os contesto en conjunto, (espero que no os importe!). A vuestra pregunta, si, tendrá algún ship lo único que se hará un poco de rogar Hermione ahora mismo está demasiado centrada en completar la misión y asimilar lo que le ha sucedido como para perder la cabeza en otras cosas jajaj! Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado también del encontronazo de Sirius con Hermione! Abrazos!

**Al resto!: **muchísimas gracias a todo el mundo que está dejando un espacio en su agenda para esta historia! No sabéis la ilusión que me hace! Y...:

¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!

Abrazos, María!


	5. Chapter 4

_Tempus_

_Capítulo 5_

Hermione sostenía entre sus manos una carta de su padre en una esquina de la biblioteca que tanto amaba. Habían pasado apenas unos días desde que había ingresado _de nuevo_ al colegio y para la joven había sido un verdadero suplicio aguantar las situaciones tan grotescas de aquellos días, pero sobretodo para Hermione, lo más difícil había sido esquivar a Sirius.

Hermione resopló al recordar como había tenido que esconderse de Sirius en un aula vacía un día tras clase de Transformaciones, negando con la cabeza se apresuró a abrir la carta de Alphard:

_7 de septiembre de 1977._

_Querida hija,_

_Me complace saber que has sido seleccionada para una honorable casa como lo es Ravenclaw, hubiese sido tremendamente feliz si hubieses terminado en mi querida casa pero también he de suponer que tu madre tendrá que ver también algo en tú selección. Como dice el refrán ; "quién a lo suyo se parece honra se merece..."_

_Las cosas por aquí van igual que cuando te marchaste, los últimos avances con mis pociones están siendo fructíferos en todos los sentidos, si necesitas cualquier material para tus clases en el colegio no dudes en pedírmelo de inmediato. _

_Por lo demás ha habido algún ataque a casas de sangre sucias y circula el rumor de que la correspondencia está siendo interceptada...sinceramente y desde mi opinión no creo mucho en dichas habladurías..._

_Sin más dilación y con la esperanza que estés encontrado en Hogwarts tú hogar se despide:_

Hermione volvió a doblar la carta y la guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica, después llevaría la correspondencia a su baúl y la dejaría a buen recaudo. Suspiró mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la silla al darse cuenta de que el verdadero contenido de la carta de Alphard era que tuviese cuidado con lo que ponía en las cartas porque las estaban interceptando los seguidores de Voldemort, rodó los ojos al car en la cuenta de que quizás sus propias cartas las estaba leyendo aluna persona de su estrenada familia Black.

La joven sacó un trozo de pergamino de su mochila y unos cuantos libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y comenzó a realizar su ensayo sobre los hechizos escudo y su aplicación a la vida diaria. Cuando llevaba unos minutos leyendo uno de los manuales que había cogido de unos estantes de la biblioteca el ruido de una de las sillas de su mesa distrajo a Hermione.

Cuando ésta levantó la mirada se topó con una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos verdes difíciles de olvidar, el rostro de Hermione palideció sin poder evitarlo al ver a Lily Evans sentándose frente a ella.

—Hola—saludó Lily con amabilidad y una sonrisa.

Hermione contestó de vuelta el saludo casi de manera inaudible, la joven viajera no pudo evitar encontrar similitudes entre madre e hijo, a pesar de que Harry era físicamente igual a su padre Hermione anotó la sonrisa de Lily junto a sus ojos vivarachos a la lista de parecidos.

Lily, mientras tanto, había ocupado ya su lugar en la mesa y comenzaba a sacar los libros con rapidez junto con varios trozos de pergaminos, Hermione se fijó que como ella, Lily estaba ya redactando su ensayo de DCAO, fue entonces cuando la pelirroja posó su mirada con detenimiento en Hermione.

—Solo quería saber como estabas, las primeras semanas pueden ser un poco tediosas, sobretodo a la hora de hacerte a la rutina, y me he fijado que frecuentas la biblioteca. Tenemos un grupo de estudio—parloteó la madre de Harry—Aunque bueno, no sé hasta que punto se puede llamar grupo cuando solo vamos Remus y yo...bueno, si quieres venir algún día estás más que invitada.—Lily terminó desplegando una dulce sonrisa.

—Tal vez algún día me una, sobretodo en la época de exámenes—aceptó Hermione con cordialidad. Ambas volvieron a sus respectivos trabajos en silencios.

Hermione mordisqueó el borde su pluma inquieta por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Alphard le había dejado bien claro que se debía posicionar en una situación neutral, de grises había matizado su padre. Quedar con Lily para estudiar algún día no sabía si llegaba a traspasar los límites que habían marcado en casa, estaba claro que Alphard había dejado ver a Walburga y en la carta su fingida aversión a los nacidos de muggles...¿pero, hasta que punto podía llegar ella? Desde luego que trabar una amistad sólida no podía, ¿tal vez compañeras de estudio? ¿Cómo involucrase sin realizar más cambios de los necesarios? ¿Cuánto había cambiado ya de su futuro?

Hermione sintió una punzada en la sien cuando las preguntas revolotearon nerviosas por su mente, llevaba preguntándose esas cuestiones desde su llegada y varias veces le habían quitado el sueño por las noches sin poder llegar a una conclusión clara, y si llegaba pronto cambiaba de opinión.

—¿Estás bien?—la voz de Lily sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

—Si. Es solo dolor de cabeza, tal vez vaya a los jardines para despejarme un poco—contestó Hermione con una leve mueca reforzando sus palabras.

Lily asintió levemente con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa volvió a su ensayo.

Hermione, rápidamente, recogió sus útiles y se fue de la biblioteca a paso ligero hacia los jardines. Los pasillos del colegio estaban casi vacíos por ser día lectivo, pero Hermione y unos pocos estudiantes de su año más que habían cogido asignaturas similares tenían dos horas libres antes de pociones.

—¡Hermione!—la joven al oír su nombre se giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a Regulus, en parte Hermione suspiró aliviada porque no fuese su hermano Sirius. Juntos retomaron la marcha hacia el exterior.

—¿Vas a los jardines?—Hermione asintió—Bien, te acompaño, está un amigo de mi casa fuera, es de tu curso tal vez coincidáis en alguna clase, Snape.

—Si, vamos juntos a algunas clases, es bastante sobresaliente en pociones.—comentó

—Tengo entendido que tú tampoco eres lo que se dice "mala alumna"—Regulus miró a Hermione, la joven creyó ver un atisbo de orgullo asomándose por los ojos del joven Black.

—Alphard me estuvo dando clases este verano—hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

—¿Alphard?—Regulus elevó una ceja intrigado.

—Mi padre, a veces se me olvida mi nueva situación familiar, es...complejo—Hermione se apresuró a salir de su error.

—Comprendo.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio hasta llegar a las afueras del castillo, Regulus, en un gesto de elocuente cortesía abrió la puerta para que Hermione pasase primero.

—Mira, ahí está Severus—Regulus señaló con el mentón hacia unos árboles colindantes al lago. Apresuraron el paso hasta llegar donde les esperaba el que sería el futuro profesor de pociones, a Hermione le dio un vuelco el estómago.

—Severus—saludó Regulus

—Estoy leyendo Black, vuelve en una hora. No, mejor nos vemos en la cena.—el tono agrio que usó no sorprendió para nada a Hermione y desde luego, tampoco a Regulus.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien.—fue entonces cuando Severus, con un suspiro de hastío se volvió hacia ellos.

—Hermione, este es Severus Snape, un amigo, aunque ya le conoces.—Severus la observó con aburrimiento mientras que ella se mantuvo estoica.

—Encantado de conocerla señorita..._Black—_los ojos como ala de cuervo de Snape se clavaron con condescendencia sobre Hermione, la cual, únicamente formó una sonrisa apretando los labios con quizás demasiada fuerza.

—Hermione, la familia Rosier celebrará una cena durante las Navidades, no sé si tú padre te habrá informado ya, pero habéis sido invitados por el padre de Evan a su mansión. Espero que asistas, así podremos enseñarte más de nuestras tradiciones.—comentó Regulus.

Hermione captó un gruñido por parte de Snape, parecía que su vuelta a la lectura no había sido completa y estaba con un oído puesto en la conversación.

—Recibí esta mañana una carta de mi padre, y la verdad es que no mencionaba ninguna invitación sobre los Rosier. Supongo que me informará en la siguiente carta.—Hermione se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Severus, ¿has recibido tú la invitación?—preguntó Regulus.

—Sí, ayer por la tarde—respondió escueto.

—¿Y qué ponía? Madre solo me avisó que ya había recibido las invitaciones, pero no entró en detalles.

Hermione casi pudo jurar que Severus puso los ojos en blanco, _casi._ Con brusquedad cerró el libro y los fulminó con la mirada.

—Traje de gala. Indicaciones a la entrada de la mansión. Cena. Baile.—Severus enumeró los detalles mientras se levantaba y fruncía el ceño dando al joven un aspecto hosco.—Si me disculpáis iré a la biblioteca en busca de tranquilidad.

Hermione y Regulus observaron la estela de su capa negra a su marcha.

—¿Te gustan los bailes?—curioseó el joven Black

—No.—contestó Hermione con rapidez, Regulus clavó su mirada grisácea en los ojos de la joven castaña.

—No me refiero a que no me gusten, estéticamente me parecen de lo más...elegantes y deslumbrantes, pero no me gusta bailar, considero que las conversaciones que se generan entorno a los bailes son mucho más elocuentes que el baile en sí mismo—explicó Hermione con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—¿Obviando los comentarios sobre los vestidos?

—¡Desde luego!—Hermione se permitió reír por primera vez de verdad en tiempo, Regulus la acompañó con una risa educada. Una vez recuperado el aire Hermione recolocó su mochila sobre sus hombros.

—Tengo que ir a clase de pociones.—anunció.

—De acuerdo, yo me quedaré leyendo.—Hermione se despidió con la mano del joven y se apresuró a llegar a su aula. Llegaría tarde si no apuraba el ritmo.

Unos minutos después se encontraba ya en clase de pociones, cuando entró por la puerta y vio el único asiento que quedaba libre convirtió el resuello de su agitada marcha por un resoplido enfadada. Se golpeó mentalmente por no haber caído en la cuenta de que Sirius Black aprovecharía cualquier despiste para tenderle una emboscada. Y ahí estaba el primogénito de los Black con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como un gato que acaba de cazar al ratón, –_¿o un perro?, ironizó Hermione mentalmente–._

Cuando llegó a su lado se sentó en la silla con autocontrol, lo único que quería hacer Hermione era tirar la mochila con brusquedad y fruncir los labios en un claro gesto de hastío.

—Al fin te dejas ver querida prima—comentó Sirius inclinándose hacia ella.—¿Por qué somos eso, ¿no?

Hermione no se molestó en contestar y comenzó a rebuscar sus útiles en la mochila.

—He hablado con el tío Alphard, le he mandado cartas, pero...¡sorpresa! No ha contestado a ninguna. ¿Qué le has hecho, bruja?.—el desprecio en las palabras de Sirius fue captado por Hermione que colocaba en ese momento el caldero sobre el pupitre.

—No me lo creo, tú no eres una Black, tú no puedes ser hija de mi tío Alphard, solo eres una mentirosa que le ha maldecido con algún hechizo oscuro, los de tú calaña sois todos iguales—escupió Sirius con veneno.

—Seguramente, _mi padre_,—enfatizó Hermione sin mirarle— no ha contestado a ninguna de tus cartas porque la respuesta es obvia y ya lo sabes. No existen personas tontas Black, sólo preguntas estúpidas, pero eso tú ya lo sabes.—en ese momento se giró hacia Black y clavó sus ojos en los orbes furiosos del chico—Saca los ingredientes que algunos se me han olvidado en la habitación y ya vamos atrasados respecto a la clase.

—No.

Hermione sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca a medida que se iba alterando. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la de Sirius por tensos segundos, dagas ardían en los ojos de Sirius.

—¡Me niego a creerme semejante patraña!—estalló Sirius dando un golpe en la mesa.

—¡Señor, Black!, ¿no se cree usted mis indicaciones para la elaboración de la poción o es que usted y la señorita Black están dedicándose a otros asuntos que no competen a las pociones?—el profesor por aquella época, Slughorn, les reprendió.

—No, profesor, ahora mismo nos ponemos con la poción, disculpe—Hermione de manera cortés se dirigió al hombre que asintió levemente. Slughorn, retomó las indicaciones con parsimonia.

—Esto no ha terminado, pienso llegar al fondo del asunto.—susurró amenazadoramente a Hermione.

—Piensa lo que quieras—Hermione se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al caldero. Pero parecía que Sirius no se había quedado conforme y volvió a golpear la mesa.

—¡Suficiente, señor Black! Abandone el aula inmediatamente y vuelva a verme después de las clases al despacho, veremos así si aprende usted educación y respeto al mobiliario.—el profesor Slughorn volvió su mirada hacia Hermione que notó como se dulcificaba al posarse en ella—Señorita Black, usted puede permanecer en el aula, me temo que tendrá que terminar la poción sin ayuda, si necesita cualquier cosa acérquese a la vitrina del fondo, tenemos varios ingredientes.

Hermione, al estar cerca de Sirius pudo oír como cerraba su mandíbula con fuerza y, arrastrando la silla con dureza, se levantó bruscamente cogió la mochila que reposaba en el suelo y salió hecho una furia fuera del aula.

Al otro lado de la habitación Lily Evans le dedicó a Hermione una mirada de compasión y compresión, la joven respondió con una mueca tensa y rápidamente desvió la mirada antes de que cualquier compañero se percatase del intercambio entre las estudiantes.

Una vez terminada la clase, y después de que Hermione terminase de realizar la poción que probablemente y sin lugar a duda fuese la más mediocre que había realizado en años, salió casi corriendo de la estancia para comer y volver cuanto antes a la biblioteca sin que nadie la interceptase por el camino.

Se sentó en la esquina más alejada de la mesa de su casa sólo como venía siendo costumbre desde el inicio de las clases, había decidido que lo mejor para la seguridad de los estudiantes un trato cordial sería suficiente, crear lazos con ellos solo podía suponer un peligro en el futuro para ellos y para si misma.

Cuando estaba terminado el primer plato, una lechuza se posó frente a ella y le extendió dos cartas, Hermione, algo sorprendida acarició al ave y le dio un trozo de su comida, la lechuza parda ululó feliz y retomó el vuelo fuera del Gran Comedor.

Hermione abrió la primera carta que así decía;

_Estimada señorita Black, reúnase conmigo en mi despacho tras el partido de Gryffindor contra su casa la próxima semana._

_Dumbledore_

Hermione se abstuvo a mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores y únicamente se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza, esperando que el gesto no pasase desapercibido por el director la segunda carta la abrió rápidamente.

_Querida hija, _

_Acabo de recibir la invitación de Navidad de la familia Rosier. He mandado ya una respuesta confirmando nuestra asistencia. Procura no aceptar ninguna invitación de tus compañeros en Hogwarts, no queremos ningún compromiso antes de tiempo._

_Black._

–_Solo me faltaba terminar casada antes de fin de año–_el sarcasmo golpeó los pensamientos de Hermione, que molesta comenzó a maldecir el sistema de patriarcado y claramente arcaico de la sociedad mágica. La joven suspiró para sus adentros, le esperaba una buena semana.

* * *

Antes de nada, disculpad la tardanza con este capitulo! La vuelta a la normalidad tras las fiestas y volver a los asuntos de la universidad ha hecho que me retrase bastante!

**Hina 002 y **: Me algro muchísimo porque os esté gustando la historia! Aquí tenéis el capitulo nuevo. Hina, con la elección de la casa de Hermione era exactamente eso lo que buscaba "cierta neutralidad" me alegra mucho que haya llegado al lector!

**paperdoll 13:** creo que tu comentario es de lo más acertado para esta historia, en efecto, me gustaría emparejar a Hermione con algún personaje, pero aún no tengo claro con quién, si una idea, pero me gusta ir viendo como va evolucionando la trama y sobre todo el personaje de Hermione. Mil gracias por tu comentario, besos!

**Eliza Mefiesto:** me ha encantado tu comentario, de verdad, sobre todo porque no puedo contestarte a él de manera concisa sin que desvele gran parte de la trama que tengo en mente, aunque claro...siempre puede cambiar...jejej Muchas gracias por el comentario y tomarte tu tiempo para leer la historia!

**Chica Cuervo: **Walburga, y en general casi toda la familia Black, me parece que son personas que se sienten con gran pasión, a mi modo de ver es como la sal en su vida! Aquí tienes un poco de esa interacción, que poco a poco se irá haciendo cada vez más habitual! abrazos!

Para terminar espero que todas las personas que os pasáis por aquí hayáis tenido una gran salida de año y entrada del 2020!

Abrazos,

María.


	6. Chapter 5

_Tempus_

_Capítulo 6_

—¡Y REVENCLAW SE HACE CON LA VICTORIA TRAS ATRAPAR LA SNITCH!—el comentarista del partido, al que Hermione solo le había visto vagabundeando por su Sala Común, estalló en vítores tras anunciar la victoria de la casa azul y con él la grada burbujeó haciendo los coros.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado viendo como la alegría de la muchedumbre la contagiaba y con impulsividad arrebató uno de los banderines que sostenía Snape y lo agitó cual niña de cinco años. Snape se giró hacia ella y por el rabillo del ojo la joven pudo ver como rodaba los ojos y se levantaba para abandonar las gradas. Regulus y ella, por su parte, se quedaron hasta que los jugadores bajaron al terreno y comenzaron a darse la mano de manera cordial entre ellos. Desde la distancia, Hermione atisbó como los hombros de James Potter se hundían por la derrota sufrida y una punzada de tristeza atravesó el cuerpo de la joven al ver la dolorosa similitud entre James y su gran amigo. Con un leve suspiro se volvió hacia el joven Black, sus orbes grises destellaban alegres por la victura de la casa del águila.

—Regulus, tengo que irme, me ha citado Dumbledore para ver mi progreso y adaptación en el colegio, gracias por invitarme, dale las gracias a Severus por venir también, no se le veía del todo cómodo.

—No te preocupes por Severus, no es muy aficionado al deporte nacional por excelencia y respecto a lo otro...no ha sido nada, espero que vengas al próximo partido—Regulus sonrió a Hermione y con leve movimiento de cabeza se despidió de la chica.

* * *

Hermione llegó a la oficina de Albus casi sin aliento, este le esperaba delante de la entrada con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y aspecto serio. Cuando la vio llegar dio media vuelta y dejó a la vista el despacho tras pronunciar la contraseña. Hermione avanzó al interior de la estancia y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del director.

—Señorita Hermione ¿ha disfrutado del partido de hoy?—preguntó Albus mientras alcanzaba unos caramelos de un bote de cristal—He oído que han ganado a Gryffindor.

—No soy muy aficionada al deporte, pero si, he pasado un buen rato.

—Señorita Hermione, la he citado aquí porque creo que ha llegado el momento de retomar la misión que la trajo hasta aquí—Dumbledore miró a la chica por encima de las gafas de media luna—Entre otros datos importantes que dejaba el pergamino de la cabaña había anotaciones sobre Voldemort y la creación de los horrocruxes.—Hermione dio un respingo al oír la palabra—He estado haciendo investigaciones por mi cuenta durante parte del verano hasta hoy sobre la posible ubicación de los objetos.

—Nosotros, profesor, solo conseguimos destruir tres. Sabemos que había más, pero no conseguimos pistas sobre su paradero o dónde encontrarlos. Puedo decirle cuales destruimos.—Dumbledore asintió hacia su dirección.

—El primero que destruimos fue un diario con un colmillo de basilisco, Lucius Malfoy se lo "entregó" a una amiga sin que ella se diese cuenta, al ser una niña y por el contacto directo con el objeto terminó poseyéndola. Me imagino que ese objeto esté todavía en manos de Tom o en algún lugar de la Mansión Malfoy.—Hermione cogió aire—El segundo que destruimos fue el anillo de la familia Gaunt, y ese lo hizo usted, y por último el guardapelo de Slytherin, estaba originalmente en una cueva protegida con encantamientos e inferis. El resto no sé nada de ellos.

Dumbledore se peinó la barba blanquecina con gesto pensativo antes de responder a su estudiante.

—De acuerdo Hermione, con esto podemos ponernos a trabajar rápidamente en destruir los horrocrux, le llamaré en una semanas e iremos a hacer una visita a la casa de los Gaunt para buscar el anillo. Pero antes deberás empezar a ganarte la confianza de las nuevas filas de los mortífagos —hizo una pausa—quiero que te infiltres Hermione.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—No puedo hacer eso profesor, es prácticamente imposible que me infiltre sin tomar una posición decisiva de un lado u otro.—Hermione negó con la cabeza—Además, es bien sabido que Tom y otros de sus filas poseen unas habilidades excelentes para la legremancia, y yo apenas conozco lo básico...

Dumbledore la hizo callar con un movimiento de la mano.

—Ya pensaremos en eso más adelante, me imagino que Alphard te instruirá sin ningún problema, por lo pronto deberías acercarte cuanto más al reducido grupo de slytherin que frecuenta tu primo Regulus, he visto que te relacionabas con Severus Snape también, pero no es suficiente, procura haber conseguido una relación algo solida para antes del baile de la familia Rosier—Dumbledore se inclinó hacia ella—Me temo que la iniciación de los nuevos mortífagos tendrá lugar en la casa de los Rosier.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo adentrarme en las filas de Voldemort, profesor?—preguntó Hermione.

Dumbledore observó a Hermione por un largo tiempo y como simple respuesta abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño libro con una encuadernación de cuero añeja, que Hermione recogió con una ceja levantada.

—Señorita Hermione, creo que llega usted tarde a su clase de DCAO.—la evasiva del director fue acompañada de un movimiento de su mano invitándola a que abandonase el despacho.

La joven ravenclaw, con hastío, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al aula para recibir su clase con su antigua casa mientras guardaba el libro con cuidado en el fondo de su bolsa. Las pisadas de la joven resonaban por el pasillo demostrando su enfado, nunca le había gustado el misterio de Dumbledore y mucho menos le gustaba que se callase información que ahora mismo era crucial para poder derrotar a Voldemort. Como un torbellino entró en aula y se colocó cerca de la plataforma que usaban para el duelo, aún no estaba muy llena el aula y eso, pensó Hermione, debía ser por el partido. _¿A quién se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de poner un partido en un día lectivo?—pensó Hermione._

La profesora Merrythought entró con andar cansado al aula, era una mujer entrada ya en años, con un fuerte carácter si la ocasión lo merecía pero con unos ojos vivarachos que para nada concordaban con la edad que debería tener unos noventa o cien años.

—Buenos días alumnos, veo que partido de hoy ha causado algunas bajas entre vosotros—Hermione revisó su entorno, más de la mitad de la clase había faltado pero se sorprendió al ver a Peter, la pequeña rata, cerca de Lily Evans que la saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Hoy realizaremos el encantamiento Patronus, como sabéis se utiliza contra los dementores y los lethifolds, no voy a entrar mucho en detalle porque vimos la teoría sobre este encantamiento la semana pasada así que...¡adelante!—con una palmada final, la profesora, comenzó a insistir a que empezasen con la labor.

Hermione vio como el aula se llenaba de una niebla blanquecina característica del hechizo, pero apenas vislumbró ningún Patronus corpóreo por la sala y Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que la gran ausencia de ellos se debía a que, probablemente, gran parte de los alumnos de séptimo pertenecientes a la casa de las serpientes se habían unido ya a los mortífagos. Ésta era la única clase que las cuatro casas compartían juntos además de Pociones , y era cuanto menos curioso, porque si bien en algunas asignaturas eran pocos, en ésta estaban matriculados el grueso de los alumnos de séptimo.

Mientras sus ojos castaños buscaron entre el reducido grupo a Snape , Hermione se alegró por una vez de que el partido de hoy hubiese hecho faltar a muchos se los alumnos, así podría ver quién podría pertenecer a los mortífagos sin levantar apenas un dedo. La boca de Hermione elaboró una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia que borró al instante, —_ no todo va a ser tan sencillo_— _se reprochó mentalmente._

De entre todo el humo plateado de los Patronus vio de pronto como una cierva se alzó de entre la espesura grisácea con un elegante paso, Hermione buscó alarmada al dueño de aquella criatura, recordando la clara explicación de cómo había sido guiado hacia la espada por una elegante cierva. Su rápida búsqueda la llevó hasta Lily Evans que levantaba la nariz orgullosa de haber conseguido el objetivo tras unos cuantos intentos errados. El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó mientras su mente trabajaba con rapidez buscando una explicación.

Pero al parecer no era la única de la sala que estaba extrañada por el patronus de la madre de Harry, puesto que unos pasos más allá Severus Snape miraba fijamente a la cierva con una expresión de asombro. Movido como por un resorte el futuro profesor de Pociones se volvió hacia Hermione percatándose así de la atención de la joven. Le dirigió una larga mirada evaluadora antes de volverse hacia Avery, (aquel hombre al que se enfrentarían muchos años después durante la búsqueda de la profecía de Harry) y guardar su varita sin siquiera intentar realizar el encantamiento.

Tal vez era consciente de que no podía realizar el hechizo y eso hacía mas plausible la deducción de Severus ya había hecho sus pinitos junto a los mortifagos.

Hermione entonces comprendió que la incapacidad de realizar el encantamiento era algo sabido entre las filas de esos aprendices de mortífagos, porque aquellos que pertenecían al grupo de los slytherins no levantaron sus varitas tampoco para realizar el hechizo, y Hermione, ladeando la cabeza, intuyó que aquello podría ser un claro reconocimiento entre ellos y por lo tanto decidió no mostrar su capacidad de realizar un patronus corpóreo frente a ellos.

Cuando la profesora dio terminada la clase, Hermione decidió que era tiempo de buscar respuestas en el libro que el profesor le había entregado y puso rumbo hacia la biblioteca a paso ligero. Sin embargo una voz la llamó a sus espaldas que reconoció como Remus.

—¡Hermione!—la llamó con una sonrisa, a su lado y con semblante serio iba James Potter, aún con la equipación del partido—¿Cómo ha ido la clase de Defensa?—.preguntó cuando estuvieron ya a la altura.

El rostro de Remus tenía unos pequeños rasguños recientes en la mejilla izquierda y unas profundas ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos ambarinos, el paso de la última luna llena todavía estaba presente en el rostro del joven. Hermione desvió la mirada de los rasguños, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta.

—Hemos hecho y ensayado el encantamiento Patronus, solo Evans ha conseguido que tome forma, me ha parecido algo dificultoso—mintió Hermione con descaro.

A su lado James formó una sonrisa juguetona al mencionar a Lily pero se abstuvo de realizar ningún comentario, Hermione intuyó que la seriedad del joven tenía algo que ver con el licantropo . Remus, en cambio, asintió para nada sorprendido de los logros de la chica pelirroja.

—Lily es una bruja brillante, habló conmigo hace un par de días diciéndome que te había ofrecido que vinieses a la biblioteca con nosotros, dentro de dos semanas nos vamos a reunir para practicar algunos de los encantamientos, un poco de defensa práctica extra no nos viene nada mal a ninguno de nosotros—Hermione se tensó al notar los sondeos de Remus y James pareció darse cuenta porque clavó su mirada en Hermione con mayor insistencia— Si quieres unirte te estaremos esperando a las orillas del lago el viernes tras el fin de las clases. ¡Puede con esto consigas realizar un Patronus! —bromeó finalmente.

—Oh, bueno muchísimas gracias por la invitación, consideraré vuestra oferta, aunque no prometo nada...aunque conseguir la realización del encantamiento correctamente es una oferta tentativa... —Hermione formó una leve sonrisa pensando en la primera vez que conjuró a su pequeña nutria.

—Tenemos que irnos Remus—apuró James al licántropo mientras se revolvía el pelo. Hasta en ese gesto tan simple Hermione creyó ver a Harry en su padre...eran sumamente iguales...

Hermione se despidió con un seco movimiento de cabeza y prosiguió su camino hacia la biblioteca. Y mientras caminaba hacia su pequeño rincón de paz a la joven se le escapó una risotada al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había pasado desapercibido. ¡Oh, dulce Lily! Su Patronus era ya la pareja del de James, una cierva y un ciervo..., estaba ya enamorada de él..._¿había sido durante el verano cuando se había ido gestando ese amor por el joven Potter? —se preguntó la joven. _Hermione sonrió para sí y sacudió la cabeza contenta por una buena noticia, mientras abría las puertas de acceso a la biblioteca.

Una vez encontrado un sitio bastante alejado de las miradas curiosas y cubierto con sendos estantes de libros, la joven sacó de su bolsa el libro de Dumbledore con movimientos nerviosos. Sostuvo el libro con cuidado y acarició la encuadernación con mimo antes de abrirlo, se sorprendió entonces al ver que el libro no poseía ningún título y que pasaba directamente a la teoría sin ningún miramiento. Sorprendida, Hermione comenzó a ojear por encima los párrafos, un par de páginas después, la castaña confirmó que se encontraba frente a un libro de Oclumancia. Estaba claro lo que quería que hiciese el director. Cerrar su mente a intrusos, bloquear sus recuerdos a personas poco confiables, prepararse para ser una espía.

Cuando Hermione comenzó entonces el estudio del libro de manera más minuciosa oyó unos pasos, cerca de su mesa de estudio, con rapidez, pero intentando no ser brusca, guardo el manuscrito y sacó una lectura ligera de Pociones avanzadas. Los pasos se fueron acercando y haciéndose más fuertes hasta que se detuvieron junto a ella. Hermione no levantó la cabeza del libro. _Orgullo Black, orgullo Black_, se repetía internamente.

—Black—la llamaron, y fue entonces cuando Hermione levantó la mirada de su libro mostrando hastío en sus ojos, frente a ella estaba Snape junto a tres compañeros más, Avery, Rosier y Wilkes. Hermione escondió su mano izquierda entre las ropas de su túnica, puesto había comenzado temblar levemente.

Rosier se adelantó, y le tendió un pequeño sobre alargado a Hermione, sus ojos, de un pálido azul escalofriante se clavaron en ella con fuerza. Hermione recogió el sobre sin apartar la mirada del grupo.

—No le hagas esperar—zanjó Rosier mientras regresaba con el resto de sus amigos. Hermione les siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su campo de visión, y solamente tras esperar que pasasen varios segundos y asegurarse que estaba sola, se atrevió a mirar el sobre.

Con manos temblorosas y con el corazón desbocado giró el sobre hacia sí y horrorizada descubrió que la carta estaba sellada con la clavera y la serpiente característica de los mortífagos.

El juego comenzaba ahora. La partida de ajedrez empezaba, blancas primero.

* * *

Siento muchísimo la espera de este capítulo, comencé, de nuevo, la universidad en febrero y a penas sacaba un rato para escribir...tenía la mitad de este capítulo hecho en marzo, pero no fue hasta hoy cuando decidí que era hora de terminarlo. Por lo demás, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo.

**FlemyMayer; **espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como hasta ahora el resto! Me gustó muchísimo tu comentario lo único que yo diría es que, en efecto, James era lo que era en el colegio, pero también creo que en séptimo estaba algo más calmado, (aunque solo fuese con determinadas personas). ¡Pero pronto lo veremos en acción en ese aspecto! ¡Un beso enrome!

¡Nos leemos pronto, cuidaos mucho!

María.


	7. Chapter 6

_Tempus_

_Capítulo 7_

Hermione sabía que aquella carta era la entrada a la boca del lobo, así que de manera preventiva realizó un sondeo sobre la misiva antes de abrirla con su varita. No quería tener que enfrentarse a ninguna maldición que acabase con su vida tan pronto.

Al ver que no había nada sospechoso, Hermione, con dedos temblorosos se dispuso a abrirla. En el interior, la letra cursiva y elegante de Ryddle la esperaba.

_Estimada señorita Black;_

_Su aparición en el mundo mágico ha sorprendido, cuanto menos, a todos los aquí presentes. Su tía, la señora Black, me ha hablado de su repentina entrada y no he podido evitar concertar una cita con usted para desvelar todo este entramado. Su padre se pondrá en contacto con usted pronto para revelarle la ubicación._

_Lord Voldemort._

Hermione dio la vuelta a la página y encontró una breve orden escrita con la pulcra caligrafía de Voldemort.

_Destrúyela. _

Hermione, sin dudarlo, hizo cenizas la carta con un rápido movimiento de varita temiendo que la misiva tuviese algún tipo de hechizo oculto que enviase información al mago oscuro. Con prisas y manos temblorosas la joven buscó entre sus cosas un pequeño bote de cristal, lo destapó con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se llevaba la varita a la sien para extraer el recuerdo de la carta que acababa de recibir. Cuando el recuerdo plateado salió de su mente lo introdujo dentro del bote y lo cerró. Recogió el resto de sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

Una vez ya en la seguridad que le brindaba su cuarto de tonos azules se arrodilló frente al baúl que descansaba a los pies de su cama con dosel y rebuscó en el fondo de este hasta que sus manos se toparon con una pequeña caja de madera. Cerró el baúl y se sentó en su cama cerrando las cortinas para salvaguardarse de los posibles ojos curiosos de sus compañeras si decidían hacer su intervención en la habitación.

Abrió la caja de madera tras retirarle los hechizos protectores y colocó allí el recuerdo y el libro que Dumbledore le había prestado junto al pequeño cuadernillo con las lecciones que su padre le había dado, una vez dentro volvió a colocar las protecciones y depositó la caja al final de la cama, luego la guardaría de nuevo en el baúl.

Con un suspiro Hermione se acostó en la cama mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro con desesperación. Miles de pensamientos recorrieron su mente antes de romperse al recordar el rostro de aquellos a quienes había dejado atrás, un débil sollozo ahogó el silencio de la habitación al que acompañaron las lágrimas. Esa tarde Hermione no fue vista por el castillo, tampoco se presentó en la cena. Ese día, la joven de ojos almendrados solo quería desaparecer del mundo.

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas Hermione se sintió observada. A cada paso que daba, en cada esquina que doblaba, se encontraba con algún aprendiz de mortífago del grupo de Severus Snape que le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Voldemort parecía tener los ojos y oídos puestos en ella. Y por esa razón, tanta vigilancia había hecho imposible que le entregase a Dumbledore el recuerdo y por consiguiente no había podido hablar con él sobre ello. Pero algo en su mirada durante los banquetes a la hora de las comidas le decía que estaba al tanto de todo, tal vez Alphard se había puesto en contacto con él y había puesto al profesor al corriente de toda la situación.

Su padre, por el contrario, había mandado un par de cartas tal y como la pulcra caligrafía del mago oscuro había dicho. La letra apresurada de Alphard en su primera misiva había llevado a la deducción a la joven de que este giro de los acontecimientos no había sido previsto por su padre y aquello no hizo más que aumentar la crispación de Hermione llevándola al limite. La segunda carta, con una letra más sosegada, instruía a la joven Black como proceder para la cita concertada con Voldemort, y entre líneas pudo leer como Alphard casi le suplicaba que se tragase un libro de Oclumancia, si era necesario, para proteger su mente del tenebroso mago.

Esas semanas, por tanto, habían pasado para Hermione demasiado rápido entre las clases del curso y las suyas propias que habían desembocado hasta altas horas de la madrugada tras las cortinas de su cama intentando saber todo lo posible y más para proteger su mente.

El uno de octubre, día de la cita con Voldemort y que coincidía con la primera salida a Hogsmeade, había llegado y Hermione solo podía pensar en que no estaba _suficientemente_ preparada para aquel encuentro con el asesino. Mientras la joven se enroscaba al cuello una gruesa bufanda y terminaba por abrocharse los últimos botones de su costosa capa de viaje las lecciones de Alphard bailaron por su mente lanzándole los datos necesarios para mantener la mentira que padre e hija habían construido durante el verano.

Con un suspiro desesperado Hermione se fue en dirección a la cita, tenía el corazón en un puño.

A la salida del castillo se encontró con una cabellera rojo fuego que destacaba entre el resto de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, _los Merodeadores._ Hermione masticó término en su mente con pesadez y rezó a Merlín por pasar desapercibida y que no notasen su presencia, pero fue inevitable. Un par de ojos verdes vivarachos se toparon con su mirada trémula.

—¡Hermione!—saludó la pelirroja con entusiasmo—¿Vas a Hogsmeade? ¡Vaya preguntas hago!—se dijo Lily a sí misma mientras se colocaba a su lado y empezaba a caminar con ella, el resto la siguió—¿Estas emocionada?—preguntó mientras miraba a Hermione con ojos inquisitivos.

—Si, estoy algo emocionada, tengo ganas de ver el pueblo, la verdad. He leído que fue fundado a la par que el colegio, ¿no?—preguntó Hermione intentando cargar su voz de seguridad.

—Si, ¿has estado estudiando historia de Hogwarts?—respondió y preguntó Remus al otro lado de Hermione con una ceja levantada. Hermione a modo de respuesta levantó las comisuras de sus labios levemente formando una sonrisa—¿Sabes qué es lo que no sale en los libros? Que el mejor chocolate de toda Gran Bretaña lo venden en Honeydukes—le indicó el licántropo.

—¡Cómo no!—comentó Peter confirmando lo que Remus acababa de decir.

— Vamos a ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas, hacen una cerveza de mantequilla deliciosa...podrías venir con nosotros—sugirió Lily

Un susurro ácido de Sirius se alzó entre ellos antes de que Hermione denegase por si misma el ofrecimiento.

—¡Sirius!—le regañó Lily consciente de que todos le habían escuchado.

—No te preocupes Lily, no pasa nada—los ojos de Hermione se detuvieron en la figura de Sirius por un momento—Tenía que ir a reparar un objeto a Dervish y Banges y después quería escribir una carta a mi padre explicándole como han ido estas semanas...pero si me sobra tiempo me pasaré a tomas una cerveza.

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón al ver como los ojos de Lily perdían algo de brillo ante su negativa. Dirigió la mirada al frente, al fondo ya podía vislumbrar el pueblo.

—Voy a adelantarme un poco para intentar acabar cuanto antes—comentó Hermione mientras se alejaba de los chicos.

—¡Oye Hermione!—la muchacha se giró al oír como Remus la llamaba—¿Mañana nos vemos para las clases? ¿no?

Hermione se mordió el interior de su mejilla con la duda reflejada en sus ojos y asintió levemente antes de girarse y apretar el paso. Se reprimió mentalmente nada más aceptar la cita.

Cuando llegó al final de la calle principal del pueblo Hermione giró a la derecha tras cerciorase que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para prestarla atención, siguió andando y giró otra vez, esta vez a la izquierda hacia el callejón que le había indicado su padre.

Al fondo del callejón distinguió a dos figuras encapuchadas, Hermione tragó saliva y se permitió estar nerviosa unos instantes más antes de levantar sus barreras mentales y ralentizar su paso. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que tras girarse ambas figuras, una e ellas era Regulus Black, intentó que esa emoción no traspasase a la superficie de su rostros y si lo hizo, Regulus no dio signo de notarlo. Sus orbes grises la taladraron por un breve momento antes de desviar la mirada hacia _su señor._

Fue entonces cuando Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la otra figura, el hombre que debía ser Tom Ryddle. Bajo una mirada analítica la joven pudo ver como su aspecto era completamente contrario al que atesoraba en sus recuerdos y se asemejaba más al que un día Ginny le narró entre escalofríos. Era un hombre alto, de tez pálida, _muy pálida_, tenía las mejillas algo hundidas y una cicatriz reciente se postraba en su mejilla izquierda, desde la distancia Hermione pudo ver como un brillo rojizo e inhumano estaba presente en sus ojos. Su pelo oscuro no poseía ninguna cana, a pesar de que ya debería rondar algo más de los 40 años y la joven lo achacó a la creación de los horrocruxes. Hermione no podía negar que aquel hombre poseía una macabra belleza.

—Bienvenida señorita Black, su tía ha pedido que estuviese alguien de su familia presente en esta breve reunión, así que decidí que tu primo estuviese...espero que no le importe—los ojos de Voldemort se clavaron en el rostro de Hermione antes de acercarse y coger su mano derecha para depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano. Hermione reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de limpiarse la mano cuando soltó su frío agarre.

—Por supuesto señor—contestó Hermione con una leve sonrisa tirante.—¿Qué desea saber?

Voldemort no respondió a su pregunta sino que clavó sus ojos en ella, Hermione sintió una punzada en su mente y rápidamente reforzó sus defensas mientras dejaba escapar un siseo. Un brillo rojizo se extendió por los ojos oscuros de Voldemort antes de retirarse de la mente de Hermione con brusquedad. La joven soltó un jadeo por el esfuerzo de mantener sus barreras.

—Aún le queda mucho por aprender joven, pero no ha estado mal. Su incorporación a nuestras filas será beneficioso para ambas partes. Y no se preocupe por lo que quiera o no quiera saber...una persona que opone resistencia a sus recuerdos no es una buena fuente de información, _o si…—_meditó Tom mientras dedicaba una mirada fría a Hermione—Su tía y su padre me han dado los datos necesarios—hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a ella, extendió el brazo y cogió a la joven por el mentón para examinarla, Hermione se sintió como una lechuza antes de ser comprada, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.—…por el momento.

Voldemort soltó su agarre y volvió a guardar una distancia normal. Hermione intentó mantener su respiración a un ritmo normal, pero su corazón latía descontroladamente, la adrenalina estaba presente en cada poro de su piel.

—Durante la fiesta de los Rosier tendrá lugar la iniciación de los nuevos miembros—Voldemort dirigió una mirada significativa hacia Regulus que Hermione captó— Tengo entendido que estás invitada…espero, por tanto, verte allí joven Black.—volvió a mirar a Regulus—A los dos.

Antes de esfumarse Tom dirigió una mirada evaluadora a Hermione, después desapareció en un visto y no visto.

Hermione se mantuvo tensa unos segundos después, dejó escapar el aire contenido y volvió su mirada marrón hacia Regulus. Este la miraba insistentemente, en el fondo de sus ojos Hermione creyó ver preocupación.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?—la increpó Regulus acercándose unos pasos. Hermione levantó una ceja como respuesta.

—¿Era por esto por lo que llevabas toda la semana esquivándonos?—Regulus arrugó el entrecejo cuando estuvo a su altura—No deberías involucrarte en estos asuntos, Hermione.

—¿Y tú sí?—replicó mordaz.

Regulus clavó su mirada grisácea en los ojos de la castaña antes de desviarla hacia algún punto del callejón.

—Es peligroso.—respondió mientras la cogía del codo obligándola a caminar.

_Tan peligroso que vas a acabar muerto, pensó Hermione._

—No sé no lo que van a hacer en la ceremonia de iniciación, pero te quiero fuera de esto Hermione.—dijo el chico mientras se detenía justo antes de salir del callejón—Es peligroso.—volvió a insistir.

—Regulus, mira, yo no me meto en tus asuntos. No te metas tú en los míos, ¿de acuerdo?—zanjó Hermione retomando el camino hacia la calle principal. Regulus la siguió en silencio.

Hermione comenzó a alejarse de Regulus cuando llegó a la altura de las Tres Escobas, había decidido en el último momento que tomarse una cerveza con Lily Evans no le haría ningún mal y que tal vez por un par de horas podría olvidarse de todo.

Una mano la agarró del brazo impidiendo que se dirigiese a la entrada del establecimiento. Hermione miró la mano de Regulus y levantó sus ojos hacia los de Black. Algo en ellos le asustó.

—No sabes dónde te estás metiendo—le dijo antes de soltarla. Negó con la cabeza antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y darse la vuelta en dirección al castillo. Hermione se volvió hacia la puerta del local.

Desde el interior, un par de ojos verdes habían sido participes de la pequeña discusión de ambos miembros de la familia Black.

**N/A **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, siento que es un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero bueno, espero que no haya defraudado a ninguno. Este mes está siendo bastante caótico porque ahora en plenos exámenes finales, y bueno entre unos y otros he sacado tiempo para escribir este capítulo, ¡ya solo me queda el Trabajo de Fin de Grado para terminar mis estudios! Tengo que empezar a ver un tutorial para aprender a responder los comentarios próximamente, lo dejo en mis notas de cosas por hacer:

** :** ¡Aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo! Esta vez no he tardado más de un mes en actualizar...¡espero que me perdones! ¡ y que te haya gustado mucho el encuentro con Voldemort! ¡Un abrazo!

**FlemyMayer:** bueno, bueno, ¡ya estamos viendo como poco a poco la trama comienza a enredarse...espero que te esté resultando tan interesante como hasta ahora! Totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices de Dumbledore, a mi también me ponía de los nervios...pero supongo que era parte de él...aunque si fuese por mi lo hubiese quitado, ¡de verdad! Jajajajja. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado muchísimo! Un abrazo muy fuerte!

**Jrustia66:** Aquí tienes un nuevo avance, en este capitulo tenemos un poco más de Hermione y Reg! Espero que te esté gustando! Abrazos!

**lizz mavo:** ¡Ya puedes disfrutar del nuevo capítulo! ¡Un abrazo!

**yander.0reg:** ¡Me alegra muchísimo saber que poco a poco la historia está llegando a más gente! ¡Y me encanta que te esté dejando tan intrigada y que te guste! Muchas gracias! Un abrazo!

Al resto, muchísimas gracias por leer está historia, no sabéis cuan contenta estoy por ello, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!

¡Cuidaos mucho!

María.


	8. Chapter 7

_Tempus_

_Capítulo 8_

Hermione se estiró como un gato a la mañana siguiente. La tensión del día anterior se asomó cuando los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaron nada más tocar el agua de la ducha. Las gotas templadas acariciaron el rostro de la joven y Hermione cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel momento de calma. Salió de la ducha desprendiendo un olor a canela familiar.

Se vistió con el uniforme y se detuvo unos instantes frente al espejo observando detenidamente su rostro. Bajo sus ojos había dos bolsas oscuras se presentaban indicando la falta de sueño de las últimas semanas, tenía la mandíbula firme y Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los dientes por la tensión, intentó relajarse y su rictus adquirió cierta suavidad, pero en el fondo de su mirada podía atisbarse con facilidad un sentimiento de preocupación. Con la varita Hermione conjuró un hechizo básico e hizo que su pelo se secase con rapidez, cuando terminó lo ató en una sencilla trenza y fue hacia el Gran Comedor.

Apenas había gente pululando entre las largas mesas de las casas y Hermione agradeció no encontrarse a Dumbledore en su habitual sitio en la mesa de profesores. Quería tomarse el día con calma. Tomó una manzana de uno de los cuencos de la mesa de su casa y como vino se fue en dirección a las orillas del lago, dónde había quedado con Lily y Remus para las clases. Hermione saboreó la acidez de la manzana con gusto mientras la suave brisa de octubre la acariciaba el rostro.

Mientras llegaba al lugar indicado Hermione rememoró como había acabado pasando un agradable rato entre los gryffindors, con la excepción de Sirius que había decidido largarse en cuanto Hermione puso un pie en el establecimiento, claramente James le había seguido después dedicarle una mirada de disculpa a Lily.

Hermione encontró la compañía de los tres restantes bastante relajante y plácida, por un momento le hizo recordar aquellos años en los que Harry, Ron y ella compartían una cerveza de mantequilla en una de las tantas mesas del local. E incluso se encontró a sí misma, para su sorpresa, riendo suavemente algunas de las gracias que Peter incluía en la conversación. ¿Qué había llevado ese joven a traicionar a sus amigos? Hermione le dedicó una mirada , _cuánto dolor y resentimiento debía haber en él para hacer algo así, pensó._

Hermione llegó sigilosamente al lugar del encuentro donde ya estaban Remus y Lily esperando a que ella apareciese.

—...tienes otra vez la corbata mal abrochada Remus—le decía Lily en tono maternal mientras se acercaba a enderezarle la corbata. Remus se removió incómodo entre las finas manos de la pelirroja.

—Gracias Lils—le susurró Remus mientras se apartaba y recolocaba el cuello de la camisa por encima de la corbata. Esta le giñó un ojo a modo de respuesta.

—Buenos días—saludó Hermione en voz baja sobresaltando a ambos chicos.

La sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó en su rostro hasta llegar a sus ojos, Hermione gimió en su mente al ver que era igual a la de Harry.

—¿Preparada para tus clases sobre cómo realizar un Patronus?—preguntó Lily mientras sacaba su varita.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado al pensar que nada de lo que aquellos chicos le enseñasen sería nuevo para ella. Admiró la buena voluntad de los jóvenes y asintió con la cabeza decidida a no invocar a su nutria, por mucho que le apeteciese hacerlo.

* * *

Una hora después Lily Evans había terminado por desistir, _por el momento_, y se había sentado en el césped de los terrenos del castillo agotada. Remus se desplomó a su lado mientras comenzaba a arrancar algunos hierbajos del suelo.

—...no entiendo cómo no puedes conjurarlo...no tienes ningún problema con el resto de hechizos...—mascullaba Lily entre dientes.

Hermione apoyó una mano en el hombro de Lily obligándola a que levantase la mirada del suelo.

—No te preocupes, me esforzaré más, ¿sí?—le consoló Hermione—Oye Remus, ¿por qué no nos muestras tú patronus?

La mirada perspicaz de Hermione se dirigió hacia el licántropo que se tensó en cuanto la petición de Hermione salió de sus labios. Negó con la cabeza.

—Otro día quizás, hoy no me encuentro muy bien—se llevó una mano a la sien—Me duele la cabeza.

_Mentiroso._

Una voz interrumpió la pequeña conversación en la que estaban inmersos.

—¿Hermione?—el timbre desconcertado de Regulus llegó a los oídos de la susodicha.

La chica levantó su mirada y se topó con los confusos ojos grises del joven Black. Le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación cuando se fijó con quienes estaba Hermione. Sin esperar respuesta Regulus se dio media vuelta en dirección al castillo.

—Disculpadme—murmuró por lo bajo la joven antes de dejar a Remus y Lily. Apenas pudo captar la despedida de los dos chicos.

—¡Regulus!—le llamó Hermione, maldijo por lo bajo al ver que seguía su camino ignorándola. Corrió un poco hasta alcanzarle.

—¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo Hermione?—le espetó Regulus mientras frenaba bruscamente su andar. Hermione le miró con la sorpresa relejada en el rostro y se paró en seco antes de golpearse con el torso de Black.

—Van a hacer que te maten—le susurró amenazadoramente—No sabía que valorases tan poco tú vida—siseó frustrado.

—Me estaban dando unas clases extras para ponerme al día—se excusó.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Hermione, eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que haces.

—No parece que te sea indiferente—dedujo Hermione con una ceja levantada.

—¡Por supuesto que no me es indiferente! ¡Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo quién os ha visto! ¡Bastante tuve que lidiar ayer cuando me comentaron que estuviste tomando una cerveza con ellos las Tres Escobas! ¡Espabila!

Hermione se quedó perpleja ante el arranque de Regulus. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de retomar la conversación.

—No pensé que…

—El _señor_ tiene su vista puesta en todo y todos. Y tú llegada ha sido bastante…—dudó antes de continuar—…_interesante._ Procura no llamar la atención si quieres llegar viva a la cena de los Rosier—le advirtió.

—Aléjate de ellos, Lupin es peligroso—Hermione achicó los ojos al darse cuenta de que sabía el secreto del licántropo.—No le diré nada a nadie si es lo que te preocupa—finalizó Regulus mientras relajaba los hombros.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Hermione desvió su mirada hacia donde había dejado a Remus y Lily, estos dos no perdían detalle de la "acalorada" charla que ambos Black estaban teniendo.

—Te acompaño de vuelta al castillo.

Hermione comenzó a seguir a Regulus, sus pasos eran tan largos que Hermione tenía que forzar a sus piernas para mantener su ritmo.

—Regulus, ¿tú tienes alguna idea de lo que nos espera en casa de los Rosier?

—No. Aunque puedo hacerme a la idea y no creo que sea muy agradable.—los ojos de Regulus se mantuvieron fijos en el horizonte mientras soltaba aquellas palabras secamente.

—Yo también había llegado a una deducción similar…¿crees que me esperará algo parecido a lo vuestro?—indagó Hermione.

—Espero que no.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a las puertas del castillo donde Severus Snape les observaba detenidamente, Hermione jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosa, ¿se habría dado cuenta de la charla que habían tenido unos metros más allá?

—Nos vemos.—se despidió Regulus mientras avanzaba hacia Snape, a Hermione no le dio tiempo a despedirse, pero si tuvo tiempo suficiente para ver como su antiguo profesor le dedicaba una mirada evaluadora.

* * *

_8 de octubre de 1977._

_Querida hija,_

_¿Cómo ha ido tu primera visita a Hogsmeade? Aún recuerdo la impresión que causó en mi cuando fui la primera vez hace ya tantos años. Las Tres Escobas es un lugar tremendamente encantador, espero que hayas disfrutado de tus cervezas con mantequilla, aunque te advierto que no bebas demasiadas porque producen indigestión, no quiero que pases un mal día en la enfermería por ello. _

_Por lo demás ya he realizado todos los preparativos para la cena con los Rosier, un poco anticipado tal vez, pero quiero que todo salga bien en tu primera puesta oficial en sociedad. He escogido un vestido negro con detalles borgoña para ti, espero que te guste, he adjuntado a la carta un trozo de la tela que ha sobrado para que vieses la calidad, la mujer que lo vendía dijo que era de una excelente calidad._

_ Alphard_

Hermione releyó la carta con el entrecejo fruncido, obviamente captaba la advertencia del primer párrafo, ¿pero el segundo?, sostuvo el trozo de tela entre sus dedos, era tan suave como la seda…¿qué quería que hiciese con aquello? Hermione colocó la tela en la caja junto a la carta de su padre y volvió a colocarla en el baúl. Después se giró hacia el escritorio para escribir una breve respuesta a su padre con el detalle encriptado de que estaba siendo vigilada y que no podía ver a Dumbledore y que se encargase él de comunicarle todo. Una vez terminada la carta fue hacia la torre donde estaba la lechucería para enviársela a su padre.

Mientras caminaba entre los pasillos Hermione rumió mentalmente como había transcurrido esa semana, una semana en la que su principal objetivo había sido evitar a toda costa a Lily Evans. Se le encogió el corazón al recordar la decepción grabada en sus ojos verdes. La culpa la carcomía por dentro, pero la joven sabía que lo mejor era apartar a la madre de Harry lo más lejos de ella porque sino tarde o temprano alguna de las dos pagaría las consecuencias.

Por otro lado, Regulus había tomado cierta distancia que a Hermione le pareció desmesurada, se había acostumbrado a la elegante presencia del joven Black y en parte extrañaba tener conversaciones que alimentasen su intelecto. Suspiró pensando que lo mejor era no encariñarse con nadie. Tarde o temprano Regulus moriría, su destino había sido escrito hacia mucho tiempo y ella no era quién para cambiarlo. Una vocecilla maliciosa le susurró al oído;_ ¿O sí?_. Hermione empezó a darle vueltas a su frágil moralidad mientras mordía su labio inferior con fuerza. Negó con la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos egoístas de su mente.

Cuando subió las escaleras de caracol que conducían a la sala se topó con la figura de James Potter leyendo ávidamente una carta. El crujir de las tablas bajo los pies de Hermione hizo que James levantase sus ojos castaños de la lectura para encontrarse con la joven. Su mirada se endureció. Hermione dedujo con acierto que se trataba por evitar a Lily, la pelirroja debía estar algo dolida.

—Black.—saludó con movimiento seco.

—Potter.—respondió de vuelta.

Hermione se acercó hasta donde estaban las aves y escogió a una lechuza parda perteneciente a la escuela para que enviase la carta a su padre. Mientras le entregaba a la lechuza la carta y le daba unas pocas golosinas, Hermione espió por el rabillo del ojo el rostro crispado de James al repasar la carta. Entre sus manos colgaba un trozo de tela similar a la que su padre le había enviado, ¿iría James también a la cena de los Rosier?

Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia la lechuza que ululaba feliz tras haberse engullido las golosinas. Le acarició las plumas distraídamente. Tal vez todos los que fuesen a la cena no eran aspirantes a mortífagos, tal vez se trataba, por el momento, de una reunión de sangres pura que poseían un alto potencial para convertirse en mortífagos. _Quizás la reunión se celebraría después del banquete..._ el hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado por la voz del gryffindor.

—Mierda—murmuró James antes de cerrar la carta e irse.

La lechuza parda estiró las alas y se elevó en dirección a la casa de Hermione. Al mismo tiempo James se volvió hacia ella con gesto contrariado.

—Es solo un baile, Black—le dijo antes de marcharse escaleras abajo.

Hermione se quedó completamente confundida, pero lo dejó pasar, sacudió la cabeza y se fue por dónde había venido.

* * *

Era ya casi de noche cuando Hermione se escabulló a los jardines a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo recordando que hoy era luna llena_ pobre Remus_ pensó tristemente al recordar lo dolorosa que era una transformación. Sacó el libro de Oclumancia que había escondido entre sus ropas y comenzó a devorar la información. Sabía que en su encuentro con Voldemort este no había entrado en su mente _porque él no había querido_ y aquel pensamiento hacía que a Hermione se le erizase el vello con violencia. No supo el tiempo que había pasado, pero apenas quedaría media hora para que la luna apareciese en el cielo cuando Canuto hizo su puesta en escena.

Hermione sonrió al ver como la pelambrera negra del perro se crispada al verla y acto seguido comenzaba a gruñirla. Entre la linde del bosque Hermione creyó ver una cornamenta.

—Tranquilo, hombre, que ya me voy.—dijo Hermione mirando al perro que ahora le enseñaba los dientes amenazadoramente. Estaba claro que quería que se asustase para que se fuese. No quería que ocurriese ningún altercado. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros al jactarse de que Sirius _no quería que hubiese problemas con Remus, a ella podía morderla tranquilamente un hombre lobo._

Hermione levantó la mirada al cielo de manera pensativa.

—Hoy habrá luna llena—comentó, volvió los ojos hacia Sirius que ahora gruñía con más violencia—Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que te encuentres con un hombre lobo, chucho.—soltó la joven enviándole una mirada evaluadora. Canuto comenzó a ladrar y Hermione se fue de allí habiendo sembrado ya la semilla de la duda.

* * *

**N/A :** ¡SORPRESA! Si, si lo sé, ¡qué raro por aquí tan pronto! He estado muy inspirada y he decidido subirlo antes del lunes que viene, ¡no podía aguantarme! ¡espero que os haya gustado mucho!

**A fran sanchez y FlemyMayer:** decidme por favor que os llegaron la respuesta a los comentarios del capítulo anterior...me trae por el camino de la amargura averiguar como responderos a los comentarios...si no os llegaron avisádmelo y os vuelvo a responder a los comentarios aquí abajo...¡Os vuelvo a dar las gracias por aquí por vuestros comentarios! ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte a las dos!

Al resto, muchísimas gracias por leer está historia, añadirla a favoritos..., no sabéis cuan contenta estoy por ello, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!

¡Cuidaos mucho!

María.


	9. Chapter 8

_Tempus_

_Capítulo 9_

Hermione se hizo un tajo en la mano izquierda únicamente para pasarse por la enfermería con una buena excusa. El problema había llegado cuando sin calcular la presión había terminado haciendo una herida bastante profunda y fea en la palma de su mano. Hizo una mueca al ver como la sangre brotaba de su mano copiosamente dejando un rastro hasta la enfermería.

La enfermería tenía la disposición que Hermione conocía de sus tiempos anteriores en el colegio, si que era cierto que quizás los camastros estaban bastante más anticuados que en "sus años", pero lo demás era completamente igual. Una de las camillas estaba ocupada por Remus, y a su alrededor estaban el resto de Merodeadores intentando subirle el ánimo con distintas cosas. Sirius le estaba enseñando una revista muggle con avidez mientras que James y Peter le estaban poniendo al día de lo que habían estado haciendo en clases. En la mesita de la camilla había un ramo de lirios amarillos con una tarjeta.

Repararon en la presencia de Hermione cuando esta soltó una maldición por lo bajo al no ver por ningún lado a la enfermera. Las expresiones de los cuatro jóvenes palidecieron al verla. Pudo ver como gritaban internamente al observar su estado. James se puso de pie de un salto con la varita en alto preparado para cualquier cosa, Sirius se acercó a ella y comenzó a zarandearla suavemente.

—¡¿Quién te ha hecho eso?!—preguntaba mirando sus ropas cubiertas llenas de sangre—Pero si tienes todo el uniforme lleno de sangre...Merlín, ¿dónde tienes la herida?—exigió saber.

—En la mano…al llevarla apoyada contra el pecho parece que he manchado todo…—comentó Hermione extrañada por el arranque de solidaridad de Sirius—Me lo he hecho yo sola.

Hermione pudo ver como la tensión que se había ido acumulado en el transcurso de unos breves minutos desapareció. James soltó un suspiro de alivio junto a Peter, y Remus cerró los ojos relajando sus facciones.

—Ya hay que ser inútil.—comentó Sirius mientras se volvía hacia la camilla de Remus. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. A sus pies estaba la revista que se le debía de haber escurrido de las manos cuando vio la cantidad de sangre que acumulaba su ropa. Se agachó a recogerla con su mano buena.

—Eh, tú revista de motos.—Hermione le lanzó la revista a los pies de la camilla del licántropo, Sirius se apresuró a recogerla celosamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada curiosa.

—No sabía que ahora incluyesen Estudios Muggles dentro de la educación de los _sangre pura_—Sirius escupió el término como si fuese un insulto y entrecerró los ojos mirándola sospechosamente.

—Que lo sea no me hace ignorante—Hermione se encogió de hombros, Sirius volvió a centrar su atención en la revista, resoplando.

Un grito agudo hizo que todos los presentes se volviesen, con el corazón en la boca, hacia la enfermera del colegio, esta miraba asustada el reguero de sangre que Hermione había dejado por la estancia.

—¡Niña!—gritó la mujer mientras corría hacia la joven— ¿Qué ha pasado?—la mujer la cogió suavemente del brazo y la guió hasta la cama adyacente a la de Remus.

—Me he cortado—explicó, la enfermera comenzó a quitarle el uniforme mientras cerraba las cortinas, le desabrochó la camisa en busca de alguna herida—Solo ha sido en la mano.

La enfermera asintió, pero aún así le retiró la parte superior del uniforme, conjuró una bata y se la tendió a Hermione para que se cubriese. Después dirigió su mirada hacia la herida, susurró un hechizo sanador que la estudiante no llegó a oir con claridad y la abertura de su mano dejó de sangrar. La enfermera examinó la herida unos segundos más antes de dejarla apoyada suavemente sobre el muslo de Hermione.

—Te daré algo para el dolor y una poción para que se cierre la herida.—ladeó la cabeza un poco—Esta noche dormirás aquí, solo para que las pociones hagan efecto y que no se infecte la herida. Mañana estarás como nueva.—la mujer le dedicó una suave sonrisa mientras hacía aparecer un par de pociones en la mesilla de Hermione.

—Bebe primero la poción que sella la herida.—señaló el cuenco marrón—Cuando veas que empieza a tomar una tonalidad rosa claro toma el otro cuenco.—hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada de reproche—La próxima vez prueba a experimentar hechizos sobre objetos inanimados en vez de sobre ti misma—la enfermera chasqueó la lengua disgustada antes de irse negando con la cabeza suavemente.

Hermione hizo lo que la enfermera le había mandado y se bebió la primera poción, después, con la mano buena, apartó las cortinas. Remus y los demás hablaban entre susurros, Peter deslizó su mirada acuosa hacia ella. La ravenclaw rodó los ojos.

Hermione rebuscó entonces en los bolsillos de su uniforme sacando el libro de Oclumancia. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos se recostó en la camilla y se tapó con las finas sábanas quedando absorta en la lectura.

Progresivamente Peter, James y Sirius se fueron de la enfermería dejándolos solos, unos minutos después la enfermera vino con un par de bandejas con la cena. Hermione colocó la suya en la mesita, cenaría más tarde.

—Lily está preocupada por ti, Hermione.—Remus rompió el silencio de la estancia—En verdad _todos_ lo estamos.

Hermione levantó la vista, centrándose en el pálido rostro de Remus. Soltó una risa sarcástica cuando captó la palabra "todos" en la frase del licantrapo.

—También está algo disgustada—Hermione sintió como la mirada ambarina del lobo se volvía más penetrante mientras se inclinaba sutilmente hacia ella—Vimos la discusión que tuviste a principios de semana con el hermano de Sirius...

—No, Remus, no vayas por ese camino.—Hermione interrumpió a Remus con un gesto de la mano.

—No serás la primera, ni la última, que tome decisiones equivocadas—insistió Remus, ladeó la cabeza a la derecha y sus ojos se desviaron del rostro de Hermione, esta siguió su trayectoria, se detuvo al llegar a su antebrazo izquierdo. La insinuación del licántropo no tuvo nada de discreta, y la joven se sintió incómoda.

—No he tomado ninguna decisión equivocada—afirmó Hermione bajándose la manga de la bata y tapando su brazo izquierdo.

Remus la observó unos segundos más antes de volver a recostarse en su camilla, agotado.

—De momento…—susurró Remus, la joven hizo como si no oyese nada retomando la lectura de Dumbledore. Esa noche Hermione no probó la cena.

* * *

Hermione había abandonado la enfermería en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad. Aquello no había salido como ella había planeado, y lo que iba a ser una confesión a Remus sobre el conocimiento de su condición lupina había terminado convirtiéndose en una charla llena de insinuaciones sobre los mortífagos. Era muy temprano, así que antes de pasar por su habitación a recoger las cosas para las clases, Hermione decidió ir primero a comer algo que saciase su apetito.

Estaba doblando un pasillo en dirección al Gran Comedor cuando oyó unas voces amenazantes, por instinto se pegó a la pared mientras escuchaba trozos de la conversación.

—…no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella, ¿me has entendido Snape?…

—…no…bastante fue lo de…la próxima vez no seremos…—una segunda voz se alzó hasta los oídos de Hermione.

—…suficiente Sirius…vámonos.—Hermione dedujo entonces que James era la primera voz que había escuchado.

—Espera…dile a Regulus…¿de acuerdo?

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un pequeño grito de sorpresa e indignación. Después de eso oyó los pasos de los dos merodeadores alejándose en otra dirección, quizás hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando Hermione dejó de oír el eco de las pisadas salió de su escondite. Tirado en el suelo, cual despojo, estaba Severus Snape soltando un débil quejido de dolor, con rapidez Hermione se arrodilló frente al futuro profesor con el semblante lleno de preocupación.

—No necesito tú caridad, Black—le espetó cuando levantó el rostro hacia ella. Hermione pudo ver como tenía la nariz rota y un pequeño hilillo de sangre se deslizaba hasta el cuello de su camisa.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto?—preguntó Hermione, fingiendo, mientras le sujetaba el mentón para observar mejor su rostro en busca de alguna otra herida. Snape se mantuvo en silencio, en tensión y con un movimiento brusco se apartó de la joven mientras se ponía en pie, Hermione le acompañó en ese movimiento.

—Puedes hablar con el director—propuso la joven

Snape desvió la mirada hacia el lugar por el que momentos antes se habían ido James y Sirius.

—Me lo merecía.—admitió.

La sorpresa cubrió a Hermione, pero no indagó en la afirmación de Severus. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en ella con dureza antes de irse abruptamente del pasillo. La joven permaneció unos segundos más pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y decidiendo que lo meditaría tranquilamente a la noche, aunque sospechaba que cierta pelirroja tenía que ver con la disputa entre los tres alumnos de séptimo.

Caminó hasta el Gran Comedor donde se sentó junto a un compañero de su casa y comenzó a desayunar. Cuando ya solo le quedaba por beberse el zumo de calabaza, empezó a notar un cosquilleo extraño en la nuca que el indicaba que alguien le estaba mirando fijamente, giró la cabeza disimuladamente y pudo ver como varias personas la observaban mientras cuchicheaban y miraban el periódico.

Volvió a girarse y miró a su compañero de casa el cual tenía un ejemplar del periódico junto a él.

—Perdona—le dijo Hermione a su compañero con una sonrisa educada—¿Podrías prestarme un momento tu periódico?

El chico de ojos verdes adormilados asintió en su dirección y se volvió de nuevo hacia sus huevos fritos. Hermione agarró el periódico y comenzó a pasar paginas y titulares hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la columna de sociedad.

_La cena de los Rosier cada vez más cerca._

_Han pasado ya cerca de un mes desde que la familia Rosier anunciase su tradicional fiesta de Navidad en su mansión y poco a poco vamos conociendo los detalles de este año. El año pasado la familia optó por un baile de mascaras que este año han decidido cambiar por una cena de gala tradicional que culminará con un breve baile._

_A este evento asistirán los recién casados señores Malfoy, ¿estarán esperando ya a su primer vástago?_

_Sin embargo, la verdadera sorpresa se encuentra en el seno de la familia Black, donde recientemente se ha añadido un nuevo miembro a su árbol genealógico, se trata de la hija de Alphard Black, Hermione Hydra Black. Fuentes cercanas a su entorno afirman que irá a la cena en compañía de un joven sangre pura, ¿asistiremos pronto a un nuevo compromiso en la familia Black?_

Hermione se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza y tosió violentamente dejando el periódico sobre la mesa. Se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor como una furia dispuesta a enviarle una carta a su padre para que le aclarase la situación. _¿Qué estaba tramando ese viejo?_, pensó, con acidez, Hermione.

* * *

Horas más tarde Hermione se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore agitada como un tigre enjaulado. Su pelo, habitualmente encrespado, se había rizado aún más conforme el enfado se hacía cada vez más y más violento.

En una de sus manos agitaba una carta reciente de su padre, mientras que con la otra gesticulaba exageradamente, denotando su terrible malhumor.

—...¡Profesor Dumbledore no puede permitir esto!—se quejaba Hermione mientras miraba, furiosa a Albus—...¡esto no hará nada más que enturbiar aún más la situación de lo que ya está! ¡Merlín!

—Cálmese señorita Black. Tome asiento, por favor—Dumbledore paseó su mirada azulada por la figura de la joven—Todo está controlado.

—¿Cómo que está controlado? ¡Nada está controlado!—Hermione levantó sus brazos frustrada—Para empezar, yo no debería estar aquí,—Hermione comenzó a enumerar—segundo no debería estar tomando partido de lo que está sucediendo ¡porque irremediablemente cambiaré el futuro!, pero sobre todo...¡Alphard no debería haber concertado un baile con James Potter!

Dumbledore la observó esperando a que la joven se sosegase.

Hermione terminó cediendo y claramente agotada se sentó en la silla del despacho completamente resignada. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Ni siquiera deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación profesor...—murmuró

—Jovencita, si usted está aquí es porque alguien _quería_ que estuviese y porque _debía _venir hasta aquí. Nada podemos hacer ya por todo aquello que ha ocurrido anterior a este año, pero si que podemos cambiar las cosas a mejor.—Hermione levantó la mirada hacia el anciano hombre—Podemos dejar un mejor legado a su generación, podemos evitar gran parte de la oscuridad que llegará dentro de unos años.

—Cambiar el futuro puede traer consecuencias fatales...y cuando lo hayamos cambiado de manera irrevocable, no sabremos cuales serán los pasos de nadie, será como empezar a escribir sobre un pergamino nuevo.

—Querida, ya hemos comenzado a escribir una nueva historia.—comentó Dumbledore mientras se llevaba una golosina amarga a la boca.

—¿Y si los cambios que realizamos hacen que no nazca yo en unos años?—la boca de Hermione se crispó en una mueca ácida—Tal vez desaparezca definitivamente.

Albus se tocó el mentón pensativo durante unos instantes antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza.

—Dudo que eso ocurra. Mantengo una teoría al respecto que la aleja por completo de la Hermione Granger que nacerá en un par de años.

La muchacha esperó unos instantes a que Albus explicase con más detalle su teoría, pero este se sumergió de nuevo en uno de sus habituales silencios. Cuando creía que ya no iba a alegar nada más Dumbledore retomó un punto de sus anteriores quejas.

—Alphard está en su completo juicio, y le aseguro que todos los pasos que da han sido estudiados hasta la saciedad. Que vaya al baile con James Potter no ha sido un capricho de su _excéntrico padre._

Hermione cerró sus manos hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos, después los soltó suavemente intentando serenarse. En su mente corría un nombre; Lily.

—Sé lo que suele traer implícito asistir a un baile con alguien para un _sangrepura, _leí el libro que me prestaste en verano, profesor.

—Dudo que Alphard quiera llegar tan lejos…—Dumbledore hizo una pausa suave—Tal vez deberías hablar con él todos los detalles cuando volváis a casa por Navidad...lo que me lleva a retomar el tema sobre hacer una visita a los Gaunt, he decidido posponerlo.

Hermione elevó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿A que se debe este cambio de planes?—preguntó.

—Creo que por el momento será lo más seguro, aunque intuyo que el diario que me comentaste se lo entregará pronto a la familia Malfoy—Albus señaló el periódico que descansaba sobre la mesa con un gesto de la mano—He leído que asistirán al baile, quizás ahí se haga la entrega.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con las especulaciones del profesor, ella también había sopesado dicha posibilidad.

—El baile estará lleno de sus seguidores, será un lugar seguro para la entrega.—prosiguió—Pero también estarás tú.

Hermione ni se sorprendió ante la petición, sabía que tendría que realizar algo así llegado el momento.

—Tendremos que trabajar en realizar una buena copia del diario si queremos mantener alejado a Lucius—explicó Dumbledore—Lo vamos viendo, esté atenta a mi lechuza—Dumbledore se levantó con intención de despedirse de la joven, Hermione le imitó.

—Por cierto, estoy al tanto de que varios seguidores de Voldemort tienen puesto un ojo en usted, por tanto me he tomado la libertad de decirle a la profesora McGonagall que está castigada y que corra la voz _discretamente_, de ahí que tú y yo hayamos tenido esta..._improvisada_ reunión. Me ha comentado que el próximo martes esté después de la cena en su despacho para el castigo.

Hermione gimió al recordar cómo la mayoría de las asignatura que cursaba habían decidido acelerar el ritmo de las clases y que aquel castigo le quitaría tiempo de estudio, pero no dijo nada y simplemente asintió mientras se retiraba del despacho.

* * *

N/A: ¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo! Ahora que la inspiración está colaborando no voy a parar el ritmo, espero que dure una buena temporada! Espero que disfrutéis muchísimo con este capítulo!

**Hina002: **No he podido mandarte un mensaje, ¡así que te respondo por aquí! Como ves he seguido mi racha y he vuelto a actualizar muy rápido, (al menos para mi lo es jejejeje) En este capítulo se deja bastante claro el tema de las telas ¿verdad? Un beso enorme para ti, ¡ya echaba de menos tus comentarios!

Al resto, muchísimas gracias por leer está historia, añadirla a favoritos que he visto y estoy pendiente de que en este último capitulo os habéis unido bastantes más...¡gracias de corazón!, no sabéis cuan contenta estoy por ello, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!

¡Cuidaos mucho!

María.


	10. Chapter 9

_Tempus_

_Capítulo 10_

El día del castigo llegó entre libros y trabajos que entregar, Hermione, que comenzaba a aceptar que se quedaría una larga temporada en el pasado, había comenzado a documentar en el cuaderno de las lecciones de Alphard todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento relacionado con Voldemort, y del mismo modo, había escrito en las últimas paginas del cuaderno un cronograma con todo lo que sabía sobre Tom y los mortífagos del futuro.

Hermione sabía que aquella información era peligrosa en las manos equivocadas, así que se había dedicado, en cuerpo y en alma, a proteger el cuaderno, y la caja en la que estaba depositado, con fuertes encantamientos convirtiendo ambos objetos en inexpugnables. Se sentía muy satisfecha con su trabajo a pesar de que sabía, que alguien con un conocimiento parecido al suyo podría hallarlo y por ello había decidido esconderlo en algún sitio que no fuese su habitación azulada. Tendría que pensar en ello detenidamente. Y tendría que hacer, también, una visita pronto al despacho de Dumbledore para comenzar a trabajar en la copia del horrocrux y así dar el cambiazo en la cena de los Rosier a Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione había sido citada en el despacho de McGonagall después de la cena y por esa misma razón, la joven estudiante se había precipitado en dirección a la biblioteca para tomar algunas notas de un libro que necesitaba para su ensayo sobre Elliot Smethwyck y la creación de su encantamiento para la amortiguación.

Se dirigió a paso ligero entre los estantes de su querida biblioteca buscando el libro de referencia sobre el inventor, cuando llegó a la zona donde debía estar el libro comenzó a pasar el dedo índice sobre el lomo de los libros con una suave caricia, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo los títulos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro cuando encontró lo que buscaba, cogió el pesado entre sus brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho y se dirigió hacia _su_ mesa.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos al ver como en la mesa que solía frecuentar estaba un joven de tez pálida y pelo oscuro que rápidamente identificó como Regulus. El estudiante estaba rodeado por varios ejemplares que desde la distancia a la que se encontraba no podía visualizar. Hermione elevó una de sus cejas al ver como Regulus pasaba las páginas de los libros a una velocidad alarmante mientras resoplaba por lo bajo. Se llevó una de sus manos al pelo y lo alborotó, estaba claramente inquieto al no encontrar aquello que estuviese buscando.

—Buenas tardes.—el susurro de Hermione llegó hasta Regulus que levantó la cabeza con lentitud para enfrentarse a la mirada inquisitiva de la joven. Regulus asintió en su dirección, y volvió su atención hacia los libros que ocupaban casi toda la mesa. Hermione contuvo su impulso de arrugar el entrecejo, abrió el desgastado ejemplar y comenzó a buscar en el lo necesario para su ensayo.

Pasados unos minutos Hermione comenzó a mordisquear la punta de su pluma con nerviosismo, no podía concentrarse. Regulus había seguido resoplando durante ese tiempo mientras pasaba, casi con furia, las hojas de los tomos. Elevó su mirada y espió los nombres de los libros con curiosidad.

_Anuario, 1936. Anuario, 1934. Anuario, 1945..._

—Son para el cumpleaños de mi madre—la voz de Regulus la sobresaltó, la había pillado.

Hermione miró a Regulus que la observaba con su cejas negras alzadas.

—Claro—comentó Hermione—Estoy segura de que más gente querrá inspeccionar esos libros algún día.—Hermione señaló uno de los tomos polvorientos—Pero sigues pasando las hojas con tan poca delicadeza vas a terminar haciendo que se desgarren algunas se desgarren.

—No encuentro lo que estoy buscando.—explicó el joven con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Quizás porque en algunos de ellos no aparece tú madre—comentó Hermione mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los libros que no abarcaban los años de estudio de Walburga.

—Qué observadora—replicó Regulus con cierta ironía—Estaba buscando algunas de las amigas de mi madre, algo más mayores que ella y alguna foto de mis padres juntos, pero no encuentro ni lo uno ni lo otro.—señaló un pequeño libro abierto cerca de él que Hermione había pasado por alto.

Dentro del libro había algunas fotos que se movían y algo anotado en la parte inferior con una letra pulcra y cursiva. Hermione dirigió un rápido vistazo hacia sus propias anotaciones y sintió cierta vergüenza al observar su apresurada escritura.

—Es un detalle muy bonito por tú parte—comentó Hermione volviendo su vista hacia los ojos grises de Regulus que brillaron, por un momento, con diversión.

—Veremos que opina mi madre.

—Podrías poner algunas fotos tuyas y de...tu hermano también—sugirió la joven. Regulus apretó sus labios hasta formar una tensa línea, pero no replicó y Hermione prosiguió—¿Harán algo especial por su cumpleaños, una cena, un baile...?

Regulus alzó su ceja izquierda e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, claramente interesado en la conversación.

—Pensaba que no eras muy entusiasta de los bailes.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza dándole la razón.

—Y no lo soy, solo era mera curiosidad...—Hermione volvió su mirada hacia el libro de las fotografías y compuso una sonrisa educada—Solo me preguntaba por la vida social de mi tía...¿cuándo habías dicho que era su cumpleaños?

Regulus sonrió de lado mientras cerraba uno de los anuarios a golpe de varita.

—En un par de semanas, aunque no creo que celebre nada hasta que sean las navidades, no es muy asidua a las celebraciones en casa, así que me figuro que lo celebrará _en la intimidad familiar._

—Oh, en tal caso hablaré sobre ello con mi padre en la próxima carta. Un detalle con la tía no está demás.—Hermione fingió un suspiro—Tengo la extraña sensación de que mi padre no suele ser muy cercano a su hermana, tal vez sea el momento de...—Hermione dejó la frase inconclusa mientras jugueteaba con su pluma.

—Eso la complacerá—Hermione vio como su mandíbula se tensaba—Aunque no creo que sea necesario...

La joven sacudió la mano en una clara negativa.

—Tonterías, le preguntaré a mi padre también por si tiene algunas fotos con su hermana, tal vez queden bien en tu regalo...—Hermione sonrió complacida al ver como la máscara de Regulus se resquebrajaba dejando ver por un pequeño momento cierta desazón.

Regulus asintió secamente mientras devolvía los anuarios a sus respectivos estantes, cuando lo hizo y al levantar la varita Hermione pudo ver como un vendaje, empapado en sangre, se asomaba entre los pliegues de su uniforme.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, y antes de evitar el movimiento, con la velocidad de una serpiente, Hermione se había inclinado hacia delante estirado su propio brazo para alcanzar el de Black. Su mano se cerró en el vacío, levantó su mirada hacia Regulus que había retirado, con mayor rapidez, su brazo escondiéndolo bajo la mesa. Las aletas de su nariz se habían dilatado y en el fondo de sus ojos se podía ver una clara advertencia. Hermione se volvió a reclinar en su asiento.

—No creo que sea un buen movimiento para Alphard que vean a su hija manteniendo una conversación tan próxima junto a alguien que no sea Potter—la voz de Regulus sonó áspera. Hermione pestañeó, confusa. Regulus señaló con el mentón el resto de las mesas ocupadas y la joven alcanzó un par de miradas curiosas dirigidas hacia ella, su mano apretó con fuerza la pluma que estaba entre sus manos.

—¿Buen movimiento?—susurró Hermione con ironía. Regulus se limitó a mirarla con mayor intensidad.—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿quién te lo ha hecho?

Como respuesta Regulus volvió a depositar su brazo herido sobre la mesa, Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que era el brazo derecho.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando haces enfadar a quién no debes—susurró Regulus señalando sutilmente su brazo. El nombre de Voldemort resonó en la mente de la joven con fuerza.

—¿Y qué se supone que has hecho para enfadarlo?—siseó Hermione. Regulus no contestó y se limitó a clavar su mirada gris en los ojos marrones de Hermione. Abrió levemente su boca, pero volvió a cerrarla, recogió el álbum de fotos y con brusquedad se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Dónde vas?—preguntó Hermione con indignación, pero fue en vano, Regulus ya estaba abandonando la biblioteca y su pregunta flotó en el aire sin respuesta.

* * *

Hermione estaba de camino hacia el despacho de McGonagall tras la cena, meditaba sobre la ausencia de Black en el banquete, claramente provocada por ella para evitar sus preguntas, cuando se encontró con una pareja besándose, efusivamente contra el pasillo vacío. Desvió la mirada, incómoda, hacia un lado, pero volvió a elevarla cuando un reflejo pelirrojo llamó su atención. Un sonido de sorpresa se escapó de los labios de Hermione, se tapó la boca con una mano para ocultar la sonrisa que había comenzado a formarse al ver que no eran, nada más y nada menos, que el futuro matrimonio Potter.

Sin embargo, la magia del momento se rompió y la pareja se separó, alterada, al verse descubiertos por otra persona. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par al enfrentarse a la mirada de Hermione y un sonrojo comenzó a formarse por toda su cara. James Potter tensó sus brazos alrededor de la menuda figura de la pelirroja que comenzó a revolverse para escapar de su jaula.

—Nosotros, podemos...podemos...—Lily comenzó a balbucear mirando alarmada a Hermione que había alzado sus cejas y eliminado la sorpresa de su rostro.

—Lily, tranquilízate...—James había vuelto su mirada hacia la chica, elevó su mano hacia rostro para intentar calmarla, pero la joven aprovechó el momento para agacharse y pasar por debajo de su brazo como si la persiguiese un dementor y huir de la escena. Hermione vió como James, perplejo, se quedó mirando la figura de Lily hasta que se perdió de su vista. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó colocarse recto, pero Hermione pudo ver como sus hombros estaban hundidos, _eso debía de doler–pensó Hermione._

Los ojos color avellana, se clavaron en estudiante y a pesar de que Hermione imaginó ver furia reflejados en ellos solo atisbó a ver preocupación y tristeza. Su boca estaba torcida en una mueca y se fijó que tenían restos del labial rosado que solía usar Lily. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica hasta encontrar un pañuelo y se acercó hasta él tendiéndoselo.

James lo cogió y se pasó levemente el pañuelo por los labios, eliminando cualquier resto del carmín. Se lo volvió a dar a la chica y se metió las manos en los bolsillos con gesto preocupado.

—Estoy enamorado de ella.—explicó con soltura, como quien habla del clima, a Hermione no le sorprendieron aquellas palabras y dejó que continuase—No sé desde hace cuanto, supongo que desde siempre.—suspiró y se revolvió el cabello azabache—Al ser hija de muggles no entendió lo que apareció en el periódico el otro día y me lo preguntó. Ella ya sabía que iba a ir a ese _estúpido baile_ contigo—James escupió las palabras, enfadado.

Es una bruja muy inteligente—continuó James tras una breve pausa—Demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, sumó dos más dos, y... ¡bingo!, entendió que dentro de los _sangre pura_, asistir a un baile y demás eventos públicos es una clara manifestación de intenciones, algo que puede acabar en un compromiso si ambas familias están de acuerdo...—James desvió su mirada hacia sus pies.

—No tengo ninguna intención de casarme contigo, Potter.—las palabras se habían colado en la boca de Hermione sin darles permiso, James levantó su mirada para observarla realmente interesado—Y lo que menos quiero es meter mis narices entre vosotros, no sé que está tramando mi padre, pero no creo que vaya más allá de un par de bailes...—Hermione se mordió el interior de su mejilla, dudando de sus palabras—Y si va más allá de eso, buscaremos una solución para anularlo.

James Potter comenzó a formar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron de la misma forma que lo hacían los de Harry.

—Alto ahí, Potter—James trabajó por volver su semblante serio—Mientras tanto estaría bien que estos...arrebatos...de pasión, los guardaseis para la intimidad...será mejor mantener la opinión publica alejada de todo este embrollo y guardar las apariencias hasta que todo se calme.—la voz de Hermione se fue haciendo cada vez más baja a medida que terminaba su pequeño discurso.

—Gracias.—James la miró con unos ojos que no supo descifrar.

—Por cierto, no le cuentes a nadie sobre tu relación con Lily, ni a tus amigos—Hermione había recordado en ese momento a Peter, y no sabía si ya estaba involucrado con Voldemort o no, así que era mejor cubrirse las espaldas. La mirada se la joven se volvió más dura al mirar al padre de Harry, lanzando una clara advertencia que ese sería un requisito inamovible.

—Me parece lógico—James estuvo de acuerdo con Hermione—Respecto a Lily, ¿puedo aclararle la situación?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza con suavidad.

—Si, será un secreto entre los tres...suerte con eso.

James volvió a susurrar un gracias y rápidamente se giró y comenzó a correr buscando a Lily para darle la explicación que se merecía.

* * *

Hermione había cumplido con el "castigo" en el despacho de la profesora de Transfromaciones, que había consistido, de puertas para dentro, en tomar un té antes de dormir con unas pastas recién horneadas mientras hablaban de los avances en la lucha contra Voldemort. Para el resto de los estudiantes, Hermione, había tenido que hacer un arduo ensayo que la profesora le había mandado realizar. Cuando hubo terminado su agradable charla Hermione volvió a su habitación sin ser interrumpida, y cuando llegó a la seguridad de su cuarto, escribió una breve misiva para su padre donde le pedía, sin ningún adorno, una foto con su hermana Walburga de cuando eran _tiernos_ niños.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Hermione recibió el correo, que consistía únicamente en la fotografía en blanco y negro de dos niños de no más de 10 años cada uno que sonreían y se abrazaban frente a la cámara. Acarició levemente la fotografía sorprendiéndose del afecto que emanaba de la relación entre ambos hermanos, ¿cuándo se había torcido todo en aquella familia?

Guardó la fotografía entre sus cosas y se levantó en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin para hablar con Regulus con la excusa del regalo de cumpleaños de su tía. Sin embargo, tras un breve escrutinio se dio cuenta de que Regulus no se encontraba en su habitual lugar junto a Snape, pero su mirada confundida, se enlazó con la oscura de Severus Snape que arqueó su ceja al atraparla estudiando la mesa de las serpientes. El corazón de Hermione golpeó, angustiado, contra su pecho, _¿y sí estaba con Voldemort?, ¿y si su herida había ido a mayores?, ¿y si...?_ un torbellino de preguntas comenzaron a revolverse por la mente de la muchacha, que sacudió su cabeza intentando librarse de ellas. Regulus sabía apañárselas en aquel nido de serpientes. Mañana lo buscaría para retomar aquella conversación que tenían pendiente. Y con ese pensamiento, Hermione se alejó hacia sus clases.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, bueno, aquí estamos con uno de mis capítulos, hasta el momento favoritos, os estoy vigilando (jejeje) y he visto que la familia está creciendo considerablemente, ¡muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad! Subo ahora mismo este capitulo cansadísima después de estar trabajando en mi trabajo de fin de carrera, así que disculpadme por la cantidad de _dedazos_ que habrá, cuando tenga un tiempo haré una revisión de todos los capítulos para eliminar los fallos...bueno a lo que voy, este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos hasta la fecha y me hace mucha ilusión que lo leáis, no queda ya mucho para la cena de los Rosier (calculo que un par de capítulos)...así que ¡atentas/os!

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todo el mundo, por leer, comentar, añadir a favoritos, seguir la historia...¡y todas esas cosas que me alegran un montón!

Abrazos gigantes,

María.


	11. Chapter 10

_Tempus_

_Capítulo 11_

Un cuaderno de tapas negras golpeó el escritorio de Dumbledore con un ruido sordo y Hermione dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado entre sus labios. La copia era exacta al diario que un día poseyó a Ginny.

La mano pálida de Hermione se movió hacia el pequeño cuaderno personal y acarició las tapas con suavidad, pero ningún sentimiento maligno la inundó. La joven frunció los labios con preocupación, ¿podría esto engañar a Malfoy una vez de que hubiese tocado el diario original?

—No es suficiente—Hermione elevó su mirada hacia el director—Cuando entras en contacto con un horrocurx _sabes_ que no es algo _normal_. Hay frialdad en el tacto más allá de la temperatura, hay maldad, hay oscuridad...

Dumbledore recogió el cuaderno con gesto pensativo mientras se acariciaba la blanquecina barba.

—Debemos trabajar en ello con más ahínco...estudiaré las posibilidades...—con gesto pensativo hizo levitar el cuaderno hasta depositarlo en uno de los estantes plagados de libros camuflándolo entre el resto de los tomos de su biblioteca personal.

—Acabo de recordar, señorita Hermione, ¿cómo lleva el estudio y la practica de la Oclumancia, encuentra estimulante la lectura que le di?—Dumbledore tomó asiento sin dejar de observar a Hermione la cual se revolvió intranquila en su asiento.

—He estado leyendo el libro, por supuesto profesor. Pero me temo que no dispongo de toda la práctica que necesitaría. Obviamente a nivel teórico no tengo dudas, pero ponerlo a prueba es ya harina de otro costal.

—¿Has trabajado en la construcción de muros mentales?—preguntó Dumbledore cruzando las manos sobre su regazo con aparente tranquilidad.

—¡Oh, si!—Hermione acompañó la afirmación con un asentimiento firme de cabeza y varios rizos se le escaparon del recogido que ese día portaba—Y también he trabajado, por largos espacios de tiempo, en intentar poner la mente en blanco y vaciarla de cualquier tipo de pensamiento o sentimiento...aunque claramente esto supone un alto nivel de concentración que todavía no poseo.

Con un movimiento que apenas pudo alcanzar a atisbar, el director del colegio sacó su varita y murmuró con rapidez un hechizo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos castaños.

—_Legeremens._

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, presa del asombro. Apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas al notar la fuerza y el empuje de la mente de Dumbledore tratando de colarse entre sus pensamientos. Con dificultad comenzó a trabajar en la construcción de un muro mientras intentaba dejar atrás cualquier pensamiento que no fuesen los bloques de ladrillo que estaba colocando para la protección de sus secretos.

Dumbledore empujó con más fuerza contra sus barreras y Hermione jadeó por el esfuerzo, una gota de sudor se resbaló por su frente, una vena en su frente se marcó y la joven siguió levantando los muros de ladrillo con rapidez, sin embargo, la mente del profesor experimentado encontró una grieta en la muralla de Hermione y se coló con fuerza por ella.

—_¡Wingardium Leviosá!_

_Ron apuntaba su pluma con frustración mientras repetía el encantamiento que el profesor les había indicado en su primera clase. A su lado una joven Hermione de primer curso observaba a su compañero con su pequeña nariz apuntando al cielo_

—_¡Para, para, para! Acabarás sacando un ojo a alguien, lo estas diciendo mal. Es leviooosa, no leviosá—le corrigió la niña._

_Con gesto malhumurado Ron le espetó:_

—_Intenta hacerlo tú si eres tan lista._

Hermione se recostó con brusquedad contra la silla del despacho al tiempo que Dumbledore saltaba entre los recuerdos de la chica.

—_¡Por raro que te lo parezca ya me lo han pedido! ¡Y he dicho que si!—le decía Hermione a Ron terriblemente enfadada antes de abandonar la habitación. A su lado, Harry, contemplaba la escena con ojos curiosos._

—¡NO! —chilló Hermione al ver como Dumbledore se adentraba más y más en su mente. Con un sobresfuerzo, Hermione volvió a tomar las riendas de su mente y consiguió echar al director de sus recuerdos, gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y su respiración era entrecortada.

Con gesto abatido Hermione cerró sus ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos Dumbledore le tendía un vaso de agua que la joven aceptó sin miramientos.

—No ha estado mal para el tiempo que llevas dedicándole al estudio de la Oclumancia, sin embargo aún te queda camino por recorrer. Paciencia señorita Black.—añadió el profesor al ver el gesto contrariado de la muchacha— Y si te sirve de algo y como consejo te diré que lo hagas por ellos, protegiéndolos a ellos te estas protegiendo a ti. Nunca lo olvides.

Con un gesto suave con la mano el profesor invitó a Hermione a salir de la habitación tras depositar el vaso de agua vacío sobre la mesa.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Regulus Black no se dejaba ver por el castillo. Lo había buscado en todos los lugares en los que creía que la joven serpiente se escondería, pero nada de lo que había intentado hasta ahora le había dado resultados. Regulus Black, ante los ojos de Hermione, estaba oficialmente desaparecido. Aunque claramente, existía una opción que la joven no había pasado por alto,–y que probablemente justificaría la ausencia del menor de los Black–y esa opción era que la estuviese evitando.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en Regulus, era lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Con destreza, la joven se sirvió una abundante taza de café y esperó pacientemente a la llegada de la correspondencia, que al poco hizo su habitual aparición a lo largo y ancho del Gran Comedor.

Cuando Hermione elevó su mirada hacia las lechuzas se dio cuenta de que un hermoso búho real se dirigía elegantemente hacia ella con una pequeña carta en su pico. La joven elevó las cejas con asombro mal disimulado al darse cuenta de que aquel búho pertenecía a la familia Black.

Con suavidad, el animal se apoyó en su hombro y agachó la cabeza para que Hermione cogiese la carta, una vez que la misiva estuvo en las manos de la muchacha el búho retomó el vuelto de regreso a su casa. Hermione abrió la carta con un gesto rápido y sacó la pequeña nota.

_ 29 de octubre de 1977._

_Querida Hermione,_

_Me complace anunciarle que el próximo 14 de noviembre celebraré mi cumpleaños en la intimidad familiar y que tanto usted como su padre están invitados a pasar una agradable velada con nosotros. La confirmación de su asistencia recaerá en las manos de su padre. En el caso de que sea afirmativa su respuesta, tanto usted como mi hijo Regulus tomarán un traslador para aparecerse en nuestro hogar. _

_Un cordial saludo._

_ Sra Black._

—Vaya, no parece una mujer cercana a pesar de que es tu tía, ¿me equivoco?

Hermione dio un respingo en su silla cuando notó la suave voz de una chica sobre su hombro, dobló la carta y la introdujo en su bolsillo. Con el entrecejo fruncido por la irritación, se volvió hacia la persona que había estado espiando a hurtadillas su correspondencia. Frente a ella se encontraba una joven de su curso de tez cremosa, pelo platino y ojos soñadores.

—Soy Pandora, encantada de conocerte Hermione—una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica en cuestión mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—He estado observándote durante estas últimas semanas y nunca había visto a alguien tan triste—la joven tomo las manos de Hermione con suavidad y la observó atentamente—Si quieres hablar conmigo solo tienes que decírmelo. Se me da bien escuchar a la gente.

—Eh...si, claro. Por supuesto, Pandora—le contestó Hermione al tiempo que retiraba sus manos con cautela.

Pandora se inclinó hacia el plato de Hermione y agarró una de las galletas que esta había dejado a medio comer y se la introdujo a la boca con rapidez. Pandora hizo un pequeño sonido de placer mientras se relamía los labios.

—Son mis favoritas—le explicó cuando pudo hablar—Por cierto, van a hacer una fiesta en la Sala Común por Halloween, ¿irás?

Hermione miró a la muchacha de hito en hito sin llegar a comprender del todo la situación tan bizarra que a su parecer estaba teniendo lugar.

—¡Vaya!—gritó Pandora mientras se incorporaba de un salto—¡Llego tarde a mi cita con Hagrid! ¡Nos vemos!

—Hasta...luego...—se despidió Hermione en un susurro y de ese modo, como un soplo de aire fresco, la joven desapareció del Gran Comedor dejando una estela de su pelo plateado.

La joven Black se levantó del asiento aún confundida por aquel encuentro tan inverosímil, y se dirigió hacia su clase de pociones dejando olvidada la carta de Walburga sobre la mesa de su casa. Pero poco tiempo estuvo aquella carta olvidada, porque alguien más se percató del pequeño desliz de Hermione y aprovechó las tempranas horas del día para recogerla con disimulo.

* * *

Hermione había tomado posesión de una de las tantas aulas vacías para elaborar una poción multijugos con el fin de utilizarla si no conseguía el diario de Voldemort en la mansión de los Rosier. La poción se encontraba en los primeros estadios de gestación. Los crisopos solo llevaban siete días cociéndose y la descurainia sophia todavía no la había recogido puesto que aún quedaban un par de semanas para la siguiente luna llena.

Hermione se inclinó sobre el caldero para ver como burbujeaban los crisopos y los revolvió suavemente con la ayuda de su varita. Una vez que comprobó que la cocción estaba aparentemente normal devolvió el caldero al antiguo armario de escobas donde estaba escondido. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta del viejo mueble oyó como alguien se acercaba peligrosamente al aula y con la experiencia adquirida durante la guerra Hermione se deslizó con sigilo en el interior del armario mientras realizaba un hechizo desilusionador sobre sí misma y con cuidado dejó la puerta lo suficientemente abierta para poder observar lo que sucedía en el interior del aula.

Severus Snape abrió la puerta del aula con un movimiento brusco de su varita, agarró una de las tantas sillas maltrechas que había y la colocó frente a él.

—¡Entra, Black!—ladró

Hermione aguantó la respiración cuando vio entrar a Regulus cojeando antes de desplomarse sobre la silla con una mueca de malestar en su rostro.

—Baja la voz Snape, haz el favor.

Hermione alcanzó a ver desde su posición como Severus levantaba una ceja antes de levantar su varita y elevar con rapidez la pierna del mago Black, este siseó por la bajo cuando empezó a tocar el tobillo en busca de alguna rotura.

—Parece que esta vez es solo una torcedura—masculló Severus mientras realizaba una floritura con su varita.

Sin preguntar, Severus se acercó hasta el brazo de Regulus que Hermione sabía que estaba herido y recogió la manga de la túnica dejando ver un vendaje manchado de sangre. La joven, abrió los ojos asustada y siguió observando la escena desde el armario. Una cicatriz recorría el brazo de Regulus desde el interior del codo hasta llegar casi hasta el hombro

Severus buscó en el interior de los bolsillos de su túnica hasta que sacó un pequeño vial con una sustancia que la aplicó de manera generosa por la herida de Regulus, cuando hubo acabado volvió a vendar el brazo del joven con nuevas vendas. Las antiguas las quemó con un seco movimiento de varita.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Severus mientras le daba la espalda a Regulus.

—Vaya, ¿estamos sentimentales Severus?—una sonrisa socarrona se formó en el rostro de Regulus.

Severus se volvió para enfrentar a Regulus con gesto aburrido.

—Tu tendencia patética hacia las por tu falta de atención no me importa en absoluto, Regulus, pero en lo que te estás involucrando si.

—¿Preocupado?—Regulus levantó sus cejas de manera sugerente.

—Deja de hacer el imbécil y meter las narices donde no te llaman. No es ese tu papel, y desde luego no tienes que pagar tú por los errores de otros—le espetó Snape con rudeza.

El rostro de Regulus se ensombreció notablemente y la diversión desapareció de sus ojos.

—Si vas a querer siguiendo que te cure las heridas tendrás que informarme de lo que está ocurriendo Regulus...

—¿Oyes eso?—interrumpió Regulus mirando hacia el armario donde estaba Hermione.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y miró hacia sus pies donde estaba la poción maldiciendo por lo bajo al haberse olvidado de silenciar el caldero. Con un hechizo no verbal silenció a contrarreloj el burbujeo de la poción y lanzó otro hechizo desilusionador hacia el objeto.

—Será algún tipo de bicho...Black—Severus atrajo la atención de nuevo hacia él—En cuatro días será Halloween y van a hacer todas las casas fiestas en sus respectivas Salas Comunes, la gente estará tan centrada en las botellas de Whiskey de Fuego que ni se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia. Te espero aquí a media noche.—Severus, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del aula, le lanzó una mirada que dejaba claro que no admitía ningún tipo de réplica.

Regulus dio un par de pasos dispuesto a salir de la estancia, pero antes de que Hermione pudiese volver a relajarse, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el armario y abrió las puertas de sopetón. Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras observaba como Regulus miraba el interior del viejo mueble sin ver nada. Inclinó su rostro para inspeccionar con más detalle quedando a tan solo un palmo del rostro de Hermione.

La joven tragó en seco y aguantó la respiración por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, estaba tan cerca de él que Hermione pudo ver una pequeña cicatriz antigua en su sien y un puñado de pecas sobre el puente de su nariz.

Regulus volvió a erguirse y lanzó una última mirada sospechosa hacia el armario.

—Huele a canela.—masculló entre dientes, sacudió la cabeza—Debe de ser el hambre—razonó para si.

Con movimientos elegantes agarró el pomo del armario y cerró lentamente el armario. Hermione se quedó a oscuras en el armario y volvió a respirar de manera superficial. Agudizó el oído hasta que dejó de oír las pisadas de Regulus por el pasillo. Se deslizó hasta el suelo de armario para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y se llevó una mano hacia su corazón desbocado.

Cuando salió del armario Hermione no sabía si había pasado una hora o diez minutos antes de calmarse.

* * *

N/A: ¡Ay, lo siento tanto! Sé que he estado muy desaparecida desde el mes de ¿junio? Os autorizo para mandarme alguna maldición por correo postal. Pero bueno, por fin he actualizado, ¡espero que os haya gustado esta vuelta a la lectura!

Hoy os voy a contestar a todas/os por aquí si no os importa; ¡al lio!

**fran sanchez:** ¡Hola, hola! ¡No veas cuan fastidioso ha sido este ultimo trabajo, pero por fin puedo decir que soy historiadora! ¡Ahora en septiembre vuelvo a la universidad...esta vez con un máster, veremos que tal! Respecto a lo del baile, en nada lo tenéis y es que encima tenía escrito bastante de ese capítulo así que espero no demorarme demasiado... ¡Nuestra pelirroja es mucha pelirroja jejeje! ¡Abrazos!

**FlemyMayer: **¡Flemy! No tienes que disculparte por nada, mira yo lo que he tardado en subir un nuevo capitulo, si es que soy un desastre con patas ajajjaja. En próximos capítulos veremos más sobre Lily, James y Hermione,¡ a mi solo de pensarlo me da la risa! ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Besos.

**Paperdoll13: **¡Hey! Gracias por pasarte para dejar tu amor y apoyo, no veas cuanto valoro este tipo de comentarios, ¡sois vida y ánimo! Muchos besos!

**Lauriel2098: ¡**Bienvenida a esta pequeña familia! Me ha encantado tu comentario, me llegó en un momento de estrés la notificación de tu comentario al correo, estaba esperando a que me admitiesen en el master porque me había quedado en lista de espera y la verdad es que me sacó una sonrisota enorme, y dije, venga, ponte a terminar el capítulo. Y unos días después pues aquí estoy. Así que muchísimas gracias por este pedazo de comentario, de verdad, me hizo mucha ilusión recibirlo. En nada tanto tú como todos tendréis vuestra ración de salseo jejej. ¡Muchos besos!

**Invitado: **Hola!, yo no sé si es que no me llevo bien con las tecnologías o qué pero no consigo ver tú nombre! ¡Tal vez sea que no tienes cuenta! Bueno, al margen de eso siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que no hayas perdido la calma con tanta espera para subir un nuevo capítulo. Me pasaba lo mismo que a ti, apenas he visto y leído nada de Regulus y me parece que es un personaje con mucho potencial...así que por eso, en parte, decidí escribir sobre Regulus, ¡me has pillado! Un beso enorme para ti!

Al resto, gracias a todos por vuestras lecturas, por la gente que va añadiendo poco a poco esta historia a sus favoritos, por los que le dais una oportunidad para disfrutarla...¡gracias!

Abrazos gigantes,

María.


	12. Chapter 11

_Tempus_

_Capítulo 12_

Lily Evans había nacido con la intuición y la magia corriendo por sus venas y ambas cualidades se solían solapar cuando algo importante estaba por suceder. La primera vez que lo supo fue con nueve años, cuando descubrió que la magia accidental que poseía podía usarla premeditadamente si se lo proponía y aquello hizo que el cabello de su nuca se erizase con violencia, porque claramente _aquello no era normal._

La siguiente vez que esa sensación se apoderó de ella fue cuando miró a Petunia por última vez antes de subirse al tren el primer año, un pequeño cosquilleo se deslizó hasta la punta de sus dedos y al mismo tiempo Petunia deslizó su mirada hacia el suelo con una mueca de disgusto, años más tarde Lily llegó a la conclusión de que en ese instante su relación con Petunia se comenzó a deteriorar de manera irreversible.

Con el paso del tiempo Lily atesoró estas vivencias unas cuantas veces más; cuando conoció a Remus, cuando le llamaron _sangre sucia_ sin saber lo que significaba o cuando besó a James por primera vez hacía unas semanas tras una reunión de los Premios Anuales con los prefectos.

Aún así, una de estas experiencias destacaba por encima de las demás de manera singular y fue durante su primer encuentro con Hermione Black a principios de septiembre en la biblioteca.

Ese día estaba recogiendo unos libros de los estantes de la estancia cuando una corriente chispeante la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies haciendo que su pelo se llenase de electricidad. Sintiendo la magia recorrer su cuerpo, Lily Evans dejó caer el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y recorrió con su mirada la estancia buscando quién había provocado semejante explosión en ella.

Cuando encontró a la recién llegada sentada en una de las mesas mientras rasgaba furiosamente un pergamino y consultaba varios manuales a la vez a una velocidad vertiginosa, Lily Evans se dio cuenta en ese instante que aquella extraña iba a entrometerse en el camino de su vida de una manera que no sabía pero que desde luego le afectaría de lleno.

Lily recogió el libro que se había deslizado desde su manos hasta el suelo, y se movió hacia la joven Black como si de un imán se tratase. Cuando se sentó frente a ella y se presentó la pelirroja notó como el tono de la piel de Hermione descendía a un blanco alarmante y casi con la misma rapidez se recompuso pero no antes de lanzarle una mirada de reconocimiento que Lily no pasó desapercibida.

Cuando la chica de cabello rizado se levantó con elegancia dispuesta a abandonar la biblioteca Lily sintió que la magia que burbujeaba en su interior se desinflaba hasta finalmente desaparecer cuando Hermione salió de la estancia.

Desde ese día Lily empezó a escuchar con un interés muy bien disimulado los datos que lanzaba Sirius sobre su familia y la llegada de esa bruja de aquella forma tan inesperada, bebió de sus palabras como aquel que bebe tras una estancia larga en el desierto. Pero no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a preguntar a James algunas cuestiones claves sobre los Black que bien podían camuflarse por mero interés. Esta información le proporcionó a Lily los datos suficientes para hacerse uno pequeño esbozo sobre la familia Black y su roll dentro de la sociedad mágica. Sin embrago, esto no sació la sed de conocimiento de la bruja y siguió indagando sobre la familia Black, los sangre pura y Hermione, que se convirtió en objeto digno de estudio de la joven Evans.

Lily Evans sabía que debía actuar con prudencia y calma ante el firme hermetismo de la joven y aunque daba pequeños pasos en su búsqueda por descubrir _quién_ era Hermione Black aún estaba bastante lejos de descubrir el misterio, por eso, cuando Lily vio como la ravenclow abandonaba la mesa sin recoger la carta que le había llegado aprovechó la ocasión y la guardó con disimulo en un bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Lily?

La pelirroja se volvió lentamente aparentando estar tranquila hacia Remus, que levantaba una ceja curiosa al ver que Lily se encontraba en la mesa de las águilas sin motivo aparente.

—Oh, Remus. ¿Estás listo?—preguntó mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y sonreía. La carta ardía en su bolsillo, pero Lily empujó aquel sentimiento de culpa al fondo de su mente—¡Nos espera una larga mañana!

Remus cambió el gesto inquisitivo de su rostro y avanzó delante de ella dando así su respuesta y dirigiéndose a su primera clase de aquella mañana con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de la carta de Walburga, y Hermione acababa de recibir una carta de su padre donde le indicaba, de manera escueta, que habían acordado en asistir a la celebración del cumpleaños de su tía. Hizo un mohín, no tenía ninguna gana de introducirse en aquel nido de serpientes.

Con un suspiro pesado, Hermione se levantó de la silla destartalada del aula donde mantenía su poción y se estiró como un gato. Echó un último vistazo a la poción y la hizo levitar hasta el armario de las escobas. Aplicó un hechizo silenciador y cerró el armario lentamente. Después, recogió el libro que estaba leyendo sobre magia sanadora avanzada y miró su reloj de pulsera para percatarse de que se había perdido la cena.

Hermione suspiró disgustada y sopesó la posibilidad de ir a las cocinas a por algo rápido para comer, rápidamente desechó la idea mientras se colgaba su bolso del hombro y abandonaba la habitación, no quería hacer trabajar por demás a los elfos debido a su pequeño despiste. El estómago de Hermione gruñó, claramente molesto, pero lo ignoró.

Se movió por el castillo con sigilo hasta llegar a su Sala Común y tras decir el acertijo Hermione pudo ver como la gran mayoría de los magos pertenecientes a su casa se encontraban ante ella rodeados de música, decorado especial para la ocasión, dulces y varios tipos de bebidas. Olió el hidromiel e hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar el sabor fuerte de la bebida.

—¡Hermione!—le llamó alguien.

Ante ella Pandora se alzó con una sonrisa genuina y vestida a la moda muggle, tras ella un joven de orbes oscuros y cabello a juego le seguía vestido de lo que parecía ser un vampiro.

—Hola—saludó Hermione, cansada. Sus ojos se posaron en una bandeja de pasteles que flotaron cerca de ella. Su estómago se quejó.

—Vaya...¿no has traído disfraz?—comentó Pandora mientras observaba su uniforme.

—Me temo que se me había olvidado por completo...lo lamento Pandora.

—Bueno, ¡tampoco pasa nada!, mucha gente ha venido sin disfrazarse, ¿verdad Matt?—Pandora sonrió hacia el joven y este asintió.

Una bandeja de pasteles pasó en ese instante cerca de Pandora y esta cogió un par de ellos antes de que se fuese flotando hacia otro lugar, se giró hacia Hermione y le tendió uno.

—No te he visto en la cena, debes estar hambrienta.

Hermione agradeció el gesto y comenzó a mordisquear su pastel intentando no parecer tan hambrienta.

—¡Oh!—Pandora miró a Hermione con ojos brillantes y comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de una nueva melodía que inundaba las paredes de la Sala Común—¡Me encanta esta canción!

Sin darle tiempo a contestar Pandora agarró su varita e hizo levitar la túnica del uniforme y el bolso de Hermione hacia las habitaciones de las chicas, mientras que con la otra mano la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a bailar saltando y riendo. Hermione miró con cara de sufrimiento hacia el supuesto Matt, este, se encogió de hombros antes de soltar una larga carcajada y perderse entre la multitud. Hermione se dejó llevar.

* * *

Un par de canciones después Pandora y Hermione habían cantado a pleno pulmón y estaban sedientas, por tanto, se dirigieron hacia la zona de bebidas.

—¡Ey!—Matt les llamó mientras se acercaba bebiendo un vaso de zumo de calabaza—Tenéis que beber esto, es lo mejor que he probado en toda la fiesta.

Pandora ni se lo pensó y agarró otro vaso para ella mientras le tendía otro a Hermione, se lo bebió de un trago. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, Ron hubiese matado por probar semejante delicia.

Pandora se acercó a ella con otro vaso de jugo de calabaza, habían bailado durante veinte minutos más y estaba cansada. Agarró el vaso y bebió con gusto aquella sabrosa bebida.

Pandora le tendió la mano y la obligó a salir de nuevo a bailar.

* * *

—Pandora ¿de que vas vestida?—preguntó Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón. A su lado la rubia rodó los ojos ante la obviedad de la pregunta.

—¡De muggle!—Hermione levantó una ceja esperando una respuesta más elaborada.

—Bueno, a mi no me dan miedo...¡pero a mucha gente si!—Pandora abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—A casi todos los sangre pura que conozco le dan miedo, ¿a ti no?

Hermione se quedó perpleja unos segundos y abrió la boca para responder pero Pandora soló una exclamación alegre al ver la bandeja de pastelitos junto con el jugo de calabaza y cogió tanto para ella como para Hermione.

—¿Más jugo de calabaza?

Hermione agradeció que la pregunta sobre los muggles quedase en el olvido.

* * *

Hermione comenzó a sentirse extraña, miró hacia Pandora y esta le devolvió una sonrisa con las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor, su pelo, que antes había estado recogido en un elegante moño ahora estaba caía en una cascada desordenada por su espalda, dándole un aspecto desaliñado.

Hermione cogió un mechón de su pelo y lo observó durante unos instantes, su cabello debía de estar mucho peor después de haber bailado tanto_. Bailado tanto._ Hermione abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de ese dato._ Mierda_.

La joven Black miró su reloj y sus temores se hicieron realidad, pasaban diez minutos de la medianoche. Con rapidez se levantó del sillón. Un mareo la envolvió y se tuvo que agarrar al sillón para no caer. _Vaya..._

Volvió a levantarse, esta vez más despacio y se dirigió hacia Pandora. La joven lo estaba dando todo en una canción y apenas reparó en la presencia de Hermione hasta que esta le sacudió el hombro. Pandora la miró con su ya habitual sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Qué llevaba el jugo de calabaza?—le preguntó, sentía la lengua pastosa.

Pandora se encogió de hombros y siguió bailando.

_Fantástico._

_Magnífico_

_Increíble._

Había tomado jugo de calabaza adulterado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Hermione se golpeó mentalmente por no haber pensado en ello. Con un suspiro frustrado, se lanzó fuera de la Sala Común en busca de Regulus y Snape, si tenía suerte, tal vez les encontraba aún reunidos y quizás el alcohol no hubiese hecho _demasiado efecto_ en ella para ese momento.

A la carrera Hermione se lanzó por los pasillos hacia el aula del armario de la poción sin reparar en si hacía demasiado ruido para llamar la atención. Sentía un zumbido en sus oídos tras haber salido de un lugar donde la música era tan alta y era consciente del ruido de sus zapatos contra la piedra del castillo pero a Hermione solo le importaba que Snape y Regulos, por azares de la vida se hubiesen retrasado como ella y todavía no hubiesen llegado al aula. Hermione soltó un gemido cuando la voz de su padre se coló entre sus pensamientos, _"un sangre pura nunca llega tarde, nunca." _

—Nox—susurró Hermione cuando doblaba la esquina que introducía al punto de encuentro. Sin embargo, Hermione, que comenzaba a estar algo más afectada por el alcohol dentro de su organismo no aminoró la velocidad y se golpeó contra algo duro en su carrera a contrarreloj.

Intentó poner las manos hacia atrás para intentar parar el golpe de espaldas, pero se movía más rápido que sus acciones y se dio contra el suelo con su hombro. Soltó un quejido lastimero.

_Maravilloso._

_Sublime._

_Extraordinario._

Una mano gentil le ayudó a incorporarse con suavidad.

—Gracias—masculló mientras se frotaba el hombro, sentía su voz rara.

—¿Hermione?—la voz de Regulus se alzó entre ellos mientras alejaba las manos de su cuerpo. Una luz apuntó hacia su rostro cuando Regulus conjuró un Lumus para cerciorase de que en verdad era ella. La luz le deslumbró y tuvo que empequeñecer los ojos para poder mirar el rostro sorprendido del heredero de la casa Black

—Mierda—masculló Hermione y supo, por la sonrisa socarrona de Regulus que lo había oído.

—¿Qué hacías aquí?—inquirió Regulus, mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo, y sin embargo, tú no me responderías, ¿entonces...por qué yo si debería contestarte?—Hermione sabía que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque y lo aplicó con la poca lucidez que le quedaba, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si sus palabras habían salido en el orden que quería y con la fluidez que deseaba.

—¿Has bebido?—preguntó Regulus mientras se inclinaba hacia ella unos centímetros para olisquear su aroma.

Hermione se alejó al instante un paso de él.

—Hueles a canela—se extrañó Regulus, Hermione creyó leer desconfianza en sus ojos.

—Son los pastelitos. Por Merlín estaban deliciosos.—Hermione ahogó un suspiro de placer en el fondo de su garganta.

—Claro, eso explicaría por qué tienes la mejilla llena de crema— Regulus avanzó el paso que había retrocedido Hermione, y retiró la crema de la mejilla de Hermione. Seguidamente se introdujo el dedo en la boca y degustó la crema—Efectivamente, canela.

La mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rojas ante ese gesto tan íntimo y volvió a alejarse de él como si de un vals se tratase. La comparación en su mente le hizo soltar una débil risa. Al instante se reprendió, _maldito jugo de calabaza_.

—Mantén tus manos alejadas de mi, y de mi cara Black.—le reprendió Hermione pretendiendo sonar autoritaria.

Regulus alzó las manos en un gesto de paz.

—Bueno, para empezar, deberías de tener cuidado por dónde caminas,—comenzó Regulus—y para continuar deberías controlarte a la hora de beber, ¿qué imagen es esa para una Black?—la voz de Regulus adquirió un tono serio que a Hermione le recordó a un padre. _¿Ella había sonado igual antes?_

—Iba a las cocinas.—mintió Hermione, y en el instante supo que Regulus no la creía, puesto que elevó una ceja incrédulo.

—Claro, después de atiborrarte a pasteles de canela—Regulus hizo una pausa breve y ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda—¿Sabías que por aquí se va a la torre de Gryffindor?

Hermione frunció el ceño enfadada.

—¡Pues claro que lo sé! ¡Soy Gryffindor!—según soltó aquellas palabras Hermione sintió como empalidecía ante semejante revelación del futuro. Sus ojos, asustados, se clavaron en los grises de Regulus que la taladraron con la mirada.

—Vaya, desde luego, no sabía que tú relación con Potter estaba ya tan avanzada como para considerarte uno de _ellos._—Hermione notó el cariz despectivo en la palabra _ellos _y no lo pasó por alto.

—Se preocupan por mi, ¿sabes?, que ya es mucho más de lo que haces tú.

Hermione notó como los dientes de Regulus chocaban entre sí al cerrar su mandíbula con furia. Las ondas de su enfado se alzaron entre ellos hasta crear una atmosfera tensa, de la que Hermione se arrepintió al instante por haber insinuado algo tan mezquino. Pero mejor eso que poner en peligro su misión.

—Qué te diviertas entonces, Black.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Los ojos de Regulus se volvieron fríos como el acero cuando la miró por última vez antes de retomar su camino hacia las mazmorras.

Hermione se permitió entonces pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y comenzó a reprenderse por ello. Aún se notaba mareada y algo confusa en su camino de vuelta a su habitación. Ahora no se enteraría en que andaba metido Regulus y de lo que opinaba Snape al respecto. Bufó por lo bajo.

_Maldito jugo de calabaza._

_Malditos pastelitos de canela._

_Maldito alcohol._

_Y maldito Regulus Black._

* * *

**N/A:** Como prometí por el aviso que puse en mi perfil aquí está la actualización del fic. Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, me hizo reír bastante, la verdad. ¡Espero que os guste mucho! ¡Ah, también puse otro anuncio por el perfil sobre una nueva historia del mundo de Harry Potter que planeo comenzar a publicar, pasaos por allí si queréis :D.

**Fran sanchez:** ¡Muchas gracias linda! Como ves no he tardado tanto esta vez en actualizar, ¡me siento orgullosa! Aquí se responde una de tus preguntas...la otra, ¡habrá que esperar! Abrazos para ti! Nos leemos pronto!

**Lauriel2098**: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aquí está la actualización! La verdad es que a mi también me gustó mucho escribir esa escena, de mis favoritas hasta el momento! Lo de la carta se explica en este capítulo, ¡así que espero que te haya gustado! ¡Muchos besos para ti, y cuídate también mucho, que está la cosa muy loca con el COVID!

**FlemyMayer:** Tus deseos son ordenes para mi, y parte de este capitulo se ha centrado en Lily...aunque no en James...¿me perdonas ;) jejeje? Bueno, no puedo responderte a todas tus preguntas jope, ¡qué me quedo sin trama! Muchos besos y abrazos para ti, gracias por tu comentario, ¡como siempre! Nos leemos pronto!

Al resto, gracias a todos por vuestras lecturas, por la gente que va añadiendo poco a poco esta historia a sus favoritos, por los que le dais una oportunidad para disfrutarla...¡gracias!

Abrazos gigantes,

María.


End file.
